


Past Tense

by Harmony_Whisper



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whisper/pseuds/Harmony_Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Labor and Delivery RN/Beatle fan Matilda Jameson has had her share of ups and down in 2012. Breaks up with one guy, finds a new one. Deals with nasty father to be, helps wife discover her own path. However, after a bad encounter Matilda wakes up in early 1964 with a semi-new identity that brings her face to face with the group she'd never thought she'd meet. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I am not that educated when it comes to nursing (hope to be soon though, but as a respiratory therapist ;) ) so please disregard any inaccurate information as this story is indeed fictional. Thank you!_

* * *

"I've met someone." He says.

I choke on my wine.

"What?"

"I really didn't mean for it to happen!" He continues. "But well there was this business trip and she was there and I think I had a little too much to drink and before I know it-"

"Please enough." I practically beg. I have a feeling I know who it is too. I had been warned about her the minute she stepped into the cosmetic surgery ward a few weeks ago. She was new and hungry apparently as she started making goo goo eyes and twirling her dyed hair around most of the male doctors. The other nurses told me she had been hanging around my beau quite a bit, but I shrugged it off letting the feeling of trust and love invade my brain. Then there was this conference and somehow she got a ticket to join along.

Man how stupid could I be?

"Listen Matilda, I'm really sorry." He says to me. "I didn't mean for it to happen, but I think.."

"You found your true love with a girl oh, twelve years your junior right?" I say. Now I am pissed.

"I..I"

"Save it." I exclaim getting up. "Message through loud and clear. Have a nice life together. Don't worry I will stay in my little section of the hospital and not intrude on your love nest!"

I storm out of the restaurant trying to brush the tears out of my eyes. I will not let this get to me. I peek over my shoulder to see him still in the restaurant pulling out his cell phone. Probably to call her. Mission accomplished. I hail a cab and get in. Thankfully the cabbie doesn't speak English well and I just sit and try to keep calm trying to remind myself that just because I was now officially single after a year of being with a man who I thought was the one, shouldn't discourage me.

It's a bright night in New York City. Everything is illuminated as it should be. As we turn, we reach the White edifice that is the Dakota. The home of John Lennon and Yoko Ono. I sigh. I had been a Beatles fan since I was thirteen years old. I often wonder to this day what it would have been like if Mark David Chapman hadn't killed the man. Would the world be a different place? Would he help achieve some sort of peace that we still hadn't be able to achieve? Most of all, what would the music be like?

I think about Yoko too. John and Yoko indeed were one of those power couples. Not the ones that sing true love, renew their vows every year, then divorce after maybe a decade because of some irreconcilable difference or because someone couldn't keep it in their pants. But a couple that set the example of love. They had their battles, their low points, but instead of throwing their hands up and say the hell with it, they fought the storm together. Too bad no one else seems to be taking that kind of advice these days.

The apartment fades out of sight and go back to my personal brooding. Ten or fifteen minutes later the cab pulls up to my apartment, charges me probably more than it would have cost for the ride and I head inside. I go to my mailbox and check it. Sure enough, bill, bill, advertisement, bill, junk magazine, newspaper. I wave to the security guard and head up to my little home away from home. Hitting the light I am greeted by a "mew" and a streak of white jumping off my counter.

"Hey Rigby." I say petting her. Her full name is Eleanor Rigby. Rigby when she's good. Eleanor Rigby when's she bad. I found her and her brother Rocky lurking outside the hospital on my way home one night. Eleanor was a scrawny little thing with big eyes. Rocky was a tiny bit bigger, but not by much and a black and grey tiger stripe. My heart went into overdrive and I took them home with me. My landlord charged me a big ass deposit to keep them, but it was worth it.

Except for now that Rocky is tripping me as I get into the hallway. The little pig, he wants his dinner and now Rigby is following suit.

"What, you can't give me a minute to drown my sorrow's now that I've been dumped?"

They both look up at me with that look that says obey us or we'll tear this place apart.

And trust me, they'll do it too.

"Alright, alright." I drag myself over to the cupboard and pull out their kibbles. Once I have fed their majesties, I head into my bedroom and change. Just as I finish, my cell goes off. The caller ID says: Mom. Great. Time to face the inevitable.

"Hey mom." I say answering the phone.

"Hey honey, how are you!"

"Fine." I say.

Pause.

"You don't sound it. What's up? Something with Josh?"

I grit my teeth. Unfortunately, no matter how much she can get on my nerves, I can't not tell her.

"He and I broke up tonight."

She gasps though I can tell its a fake one.

"What happened?"

"Uh, he...uh...cheated on me."

"Oh my god." She says. "Are you okay?"

I know that's truly sincere. I am lucky that I do have a mother who genuinely cares about her children.

"Yeah, it just sucks."

"Well, that guy was such a self absorbed jerk anyway!" Mom exclaims.

And here we go.

I say nothing.

"Always acted like his shit didn't stink and so bossy! I really don't know what you saw him."

Josh had met my mom a few months ago. Needless to say he had a tendency to fluff his feathers a bit and mom didn't like that. I was ready to smack him a few times too at that meeting.

"I don't care if you're some doctor!" Mom continues. "Just a rich little brat who got through med school on daddy's money."

That wasn't a lie. Josh's father was a Vice President at some high end financial company. He had gotten a lot that many of us had to fight for. I am still paying off student loans for my nurse's degree and I got that 8 years ago!

"I am so glad he is out of your life!"

I stare at the Beatles lithograph on my wall and mouth "help".

They just stare at me with those cheeky smiles and bright eyes of young men in their twenties.

"And he acted so high and mighty-"

"MOM!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but really I won't lie I am very happy he is gone." She said. "I had been hoping this day would come."

I needed a way out. Suddenly a lightbulb.

"OH CRAP! Mom I gotta go, Rocky just gobbled down his dinner and now he is puking it up on the rug! I love you, I'll talk to you later!"

"Okay, okay go take care of him, love you too bye!"

I hang up and throw myself down on my bed, tossing my cellphone aside. I can't say that my mother wasn't right about Josh. He really was an arrogant prick. He had his sweet moments, no lie and he didn't abuse me, but a lot of our relationship was mostly about him and his needs. Mine were met occasionally. He wasn't even that great in bed to be honest either.

I turn over and again look at my Beatles lithograph.

"You guys didn't like him either huh?" I said with a laugh. I like talking to my litho. When the cats are too preoccupied with their cat things, I turn to the Beatles like I did when I was a kid. I could be holed up in my room listening to their music for at least four hours straight. I spent one summer watching a Hard Day's Night and Help! every single day. When Yellow Submarine was re-released I was given the album and the video as a gift from my grandparents. Everything about the Beatles I wanted to learn and I had the books to prove it. Every picture, every lyric, every quote. Their words, their lives were a part of me.

I often wonder what it would have been like to be a part of that generation instead of being born in the 80s. I know it would be drastically different as my mother told me as she was growing up in that generation. Would I be a nurse like I am now or would I join the flower power generation and run off to Woodstock? Of course, would I be a Beatles crazed schoolgirl? 

I sigh and close my eyes. Well as they said "Tomorrow Never Knows."

* * *

"She is not getting an epidural!"

"Sir, your wife is in a lot of pain and its wearing her out."

"An epidural can cause my wife's blood pressure to drop or hurt the baby!" He said. "Or didn't they teach you that in nursing school!"

"Mr. Fredricks, an experienced anesthesiologist will administer it, he's been doing it for years. Yes with anything there is a risk, but she needs rest if you want her to be able to start pushing later on."

"We are having a natural birth and that is it! No meds, no surgery, nothing! And where the hell is the obstetrician! I am paying a shitload of money to have the delivery here and the damn doctor is too busy to show up when we get in!"

We? Didn't know the husband was also in labor too.

"Dr. Bettaman is on her way." I answer.

"She'd better get her soon that way I can talk to a professional instead of just a third rate nurse!"

A scream pierces the air as Mr. Fredricks wife is in the throws of another painful contraction. I run in with the husband at my heels.

"Alright Danielle, just breathe." I whisper to her. "It'll only be a moment."

"It hurts so much." She sobs. She has tears running down her face. I smooth her hair back as her husband takes her other hand. She is sweating hard.

"She can't be in this much pain and not be ready to push!" He yells.

I do a check.

"Still five centimeters." I said.

"You are wrong!" He yells.

You wanna come see?

Suddenly Danielle leans over and vomits on her husband's shoes. Instant Karma's going to get you. Thank you Mr. Lennon.

"Aw shit!" He curses jumping back.

Danielle heaves and continues to cry.

"I'm sorry Tom." She utters. "Please, please let me have the epidural."

Tom just looks at her annoyed then looks at me.

"Well you gonna clean this?" He said. "And no you are not getting one. You are going to have the baby the way smart women do, naturally!"

I ignore him for a moment to help his wife calm down. I grab a towel and wipe her mouth a little.

"It's alright Danielle, it happens, it's normal." I said. "We'll take care of it. Just keep breathing."

I looked over at the fetal monitor and saw the contraction beginning to pass.

"Alright almost gone now." I said then I looked into her eyes. "Danielle, tell me honestly, do you want the epidural?

"Excuse me, did you hear what I said?" He yells. "Don't be filling ideas into my wife's head! Danielle I mean it, if you have the epidural, I am not going to forgive you! Do you want to endanger our baby? Have some special needs child?"

You gotta be kidding me.

Danielle looks at him with tired yet scared eyes.

"No." She whispers then grips her stomach. "But Tom-"

"No buts! Ride it out!" He urges. "

Finally the contraction passes and Danielle lies back down, completely spent. I then grab some disinfectant and some towels to clean up the vomit.

"Jesus Christ, I can't believe this." Tom Fredricks is whining in a chair near the bed removing his soiled sneakers. "Five hundred bucks down the drain."

I hold out a trash bag to him to throw his sneakers and socks in.

"We'll get you something for your feet." I said.

"You'd better!" He yells. "And Dr. Bettaman better be here within an hour or else we are going to a different hospital with much better staff! And I am reporting you to your supervisor about trying to convince my wife to harm our baby!"

"Tom, no." Danielle cries quietly from the bed.

"Quiet Danielle be a good girl." He coos. "I'm taking care of everything. My son will be born where we sit fit!"

I rub my forehead.

"I'll be back in awhile to check on her." I said.

"Oh no you won't!" He yells behind me. "It will be Dr. Bettaman or we are gone! And I want another nurse too who knows how to keep her mouth shut!"

"Yes sir." I grumble.

I head back to the nurse's station and collapse in a chair.

"That Mr. Fredricks is one nasty S.O.B." My friend and fellow nurse Charlotte says to me.

"Nasty is giving him a compliment." I said. "Probably emotionally abuses his wife. Didn't know he is an expert on child birth. I thought he was just some engineer."

"Can't please 'em all."

"Nope."

"Heard about you and Josh."

Gee news travels fast.

"It's in the past." I said. "Let him frolic in the tulips with her for all I care."

"You know she's just some trophy wife in the making."

"Must be nice to have such an ambition." I said. "I fear for the next generation of women."

"Oh you know its all that media, Kardashians, Jersey Shore, and all such wonderful influence."

"I should just go up there now and get my chest inflated, my lips puffed, and my gut sucked in."

"Dye your hair as blonde as possible and you'll be a shoo in."

I sigh.

"I am going to get some air." I said. "Mind watching over Danielle Fredricks? She is really suffering and the husband has apparently accused me of brainwashing his wife into wanting an epidural. I have been banned from the room."

Charlotte shakes her head.

"Go on honey." She said.

* * *

When I get out there I take a nice deep breath. The air is crisp. I love this time of year. I pull out my mini Ipod and earbuds and hook them up. I close my eyes.

_"It's been a Hard Day's Night_

_And I've been working like a dog_

_It's been a Hard Day's Night_

_I should be sleeping like a log..."_

Perfect song to match my mood, unfortunately there is no one I get home to that will make me feel alright. Except my cats, but I don't think that's what the Beatles meant.

The music stops abruptly and I look down to see my ipod fell off my scrubs and to the nice pavement, great.

I reach down to get it when my hand collides with another. I look up to see a man with thick, but short dark hair and green eyes looking down at me. He is wearing a lab coat and a cigarette is dangling from his mouth.

"Thanks." I say taking the ipod.

"No problem." He says. "Beatles fan huh?"

I hmmph with a smile.

"Die hard." I answer.

"Not bad." He says. "I am more of a Stones guy myself."

"Don't tempt me, I make an argument about the Beatles vs. Stones that will last hours."

He laughs.

"Love to." He says. "But I gotta be up in the OR in twenty."

OR huh.

"Really?"

"Yup!" He says smiling. "Assisting in a heart transplant!"

He is clearly excited and petrified.

"Ah, you're going to be working on that kid."

There had been a young boy who had made headline news about needing a new heart, but how the family had no money. They lived in rural upstate NY, but the boy was intelligent and had a strong spirit. His community had gone insane raising money for him to have the surgery and he was brought here to my hospital because we had some of the best cardiologists in the world.

"Yeah." He said. "I got to meet him earlier today. We talked about baseball and a lot of things. He is smart kid, I really want to help him pull through. He definitely deserves a chance at a good life."

I smile.

"Every kid does." I say thinking about Danielle Fredricks unborn son. No doubt if she stays with that loser, her son is not going to have a happy childhood. The father was already ticked off that the baby was a few days late and was worried the baby was showing signs of laziness.

The surgeon to be rubs his head.

"Sorry, I am rambling." He says. "I am not going to lie I am nervous. I only smoke when I am anxious."

I shrug.

"Nothing wrong with that." I said. "This is a big thing. You're not human if you don't feel any emotions positive or negative."

"Living is easy with eyes closed." I song-quote Lennon again. "Unfortunately if we did that, we'd spend our lives bumping into everything."

Crappy joke, smooth move Matilda, but he actually laughs. Phew.

"True." He said. He gets rid of his cigarette and extends his hand.

"I'm William Redford." He said. "No relation to the Robert. Cardiology surgeon in the making."

I shake his head.

"Matilda Jameson." I answer. "No relation to the drink or porn star. I'm a Registered Nurse in Labor and Delivery."

"And Beatle fan Extraordinaire." He adds.

I chuckle.

"I'll take that."

He then looks at his watch.

"Time to go." He utters. "Wish him luck."

I eye him.

"Shouldn't I wish you luck?"

He shrugs.

"Yeah, but my life isn't in on the table." He says.

* * *

The Fredricks would have a healthy baby boy delivered by Dr. Bettaman, myself and two other nurses at 6:13am that morning sans epidural. Danielle would get to hold her baby and spend a few minutes bonding, but soon she was ready for a well deserved rest. However, within an hour of being born Mr. Fredricks was already demanding his wife begin breastfeeding. Thankfully, by then my shift was over and I grabbed a bus ride home for some rest myself.

After a few hours sleep I switched on the television to see my hospital on the news and William Redford looking exhausted, but beaming behind the main cardiac surgeon who had indeed dubbed the transplant a success and the boy well on the road to recovery. I had to admit that William was kind of cute. Definitely a Paul McCartney cute, not that the rest of the Beatles weren't just as cute.

I look at my litho.

"Don't give me that look." I said to the four young faces and got ready for another night shift.

When I got to the hospital I was surprised to see William standing outside.

"Hey Beatle Lady." He said to me.

"Hey yourself, don't you have a home?" I ask. "I figured you'd be sleeping for days after today."

"I thought so too." He said. "But I just..I dunno..I couldn't."

He laughed lightly.

"You should have seen it!" He said. "The minute we got the heart inside of him, it started beating so strongly! Everything seemed to fall into place, it was amazing!"

"I feel that way when I help deliver a complicated pregnancy." I mention. "The odds can be against you and you watch that tiny life in the NICU, but when you see the baby truly fighting and thriving, it brings such an excitement to your soul."

He looked at me with such softness in his eyes I found myself blushing.

"Surprised you're not a doctor." He says. "You truly love what you do, I can see that."

I tuck my hair behind my ear like a schoolgirl.

"Don't have the finances or the brains." I said. "I had a lot of help if the math and science got too complicated when I was getting my BS."

"Got by with a little help from your friends huh?"

My mouth drops.

"Hey just because I like the Stones more doesn't mean I know nothing about the famous Beatles." He said.

"I guess so." I answer. "Well, I gotta head in."

"Wait Matilda!"

"Hmm?"

"Listen, this may seem a bit straightforward, but do you think, you know that conversation about the Beatles vs. the Rolling Stones, think we could maybe have it sometime? Like over dinner?

Now I know my face is pink.

"Um, well. I say dipping my chin a little. "I suppose that could be arranged."

He is smiling. Oh God what a cute smile. And we arrange for a date a few nights when we both have the time. I tell him to get his ass home finally while I head into the hospital, definitely a little lighter on my feet than I was earlier.

* * *

Danielle Fredricks is having trouble breastfeeding. I try to explain to her that it can be hard the first couple of tries especially after having just given birth. Then of course almighty hubby comes in and boots me out of the room. I swear to God I feel like I stepped into the movie, "The Group." Great flick from the 60s, go see it.

With the exception of that wonderful experience, my night ended a better note than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's jump ahead a bit. So I went on my date with William, which culminated into a couple of dates. We had declared ourselves an official couple by the next month. Mom was worried I was rushing it a bit after my relationship with Josh, but honestly, the man was nothing like him. He was sweet, funny, definitely selfless, and a looker to boot. His kisses were warm and his arms were comforting. I was one happy lady.

Charlotte kept ribbing me about him of course.

"What did I tell ya!" She exclaimed. "A heart surgeon! You lucky gal!"

All I could do was smile.

Then everything would begin to change.

* * *

"Nurse Jameson!" A panicked voice said to the nurses station. I turned. It was Danielle Fredricks holding a very fussy baby, named Thomas II. Big surprise there.

"Danielle!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't do this." She said tearfully. "He's never happy. I'm a horrible mother."

I took the exhausted woman into a lounge and we sat down.

"He won't feed from me!" She immediately cried. I reached out for the baby to give her a moment. "All he does is cry and struggle. But he settles down if I give him formula, but that's not good for him!"

"Did you talk to your obstetrician about this?"

She shook her head.

"Tom wants me to see a new one." She said. "He didn't like how she kept us waiting while I was in labor and then he got upset that she suggested I forgo breastfeeding and just do the bottle after Tommy's first health check."

I sigh. Did this woman ever just think for herself?

"Danielle." I say. "You are not a horrible mother. Breastfeeding is not as easy as they make it seem. That's why we have lactation counselors to help."

She wiped her nose with a tissue.

"I saw one." She said. "But Tom didn't want me using his insurance for something I should be able to do."

I sigh.

"Then I'll admit, I am bit confused." I said. "Why come to me?"

She looked at me tiredly

"You are the only one who listened to me." She said. "I just needed someone to talk to. I've been alone with the baby since my parents left and Tom's parents live across the country and I don't think they like me very much."

I nod. This woman was obviously isolated. I looked down to see little Tommy falling asleep.

"Danielle, when was the last time you got any rest?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"I get up every night with him." She said. "He can cry for hours and hours. Tom sleeps in the guestroom so he can get enough rest to go to work. Then if he is asleep, I got so much that needs to get done. Tom works so hard he deserves to come home to a clean house and food on the table."

She then burst into fresh tears.

"But I am such a failure!" She cried. "I can't even do that. All I want to do is curl up and die! I am so tired! I sometimes wish Tommy wasn't around! I wasn't ready to have a baby, but Tom wanted one! I thought if I didn't give him one, he would leave me!"

I put Tommy down next to me and reach over to Danielle.

"You have got to stop this." I say as I hold her. "You are not a failure at anything. You are a new mother. Your body, mind, and emotions have gone through a major change! This isn't supposed to be all sunshine and roses."

She just nods.

"Have you thought about seeing a psychiatrist?" I asked. "For maybe postpartum depression."

She looked at me in horror.

"Oh Tom wouldn't allow that." She said.

"Forget Tom." I say. "What do you want?"

She looked over at me and then her baby.

"I just want to be a good wife and mother."

I nod.

"I know someone." I said. "She's a great doctor and can definitely help you. I might even see if she can give you a session or two free. She owes me anyway for helping with her last delivery. You need help Danielle and Tom, I'm sorry to say isn't going to cut it. You need to think about what's best for you and Tommy here."

Danielle agreed.

* * *

A few weeks later however as I am heading to my bus stop after another night shift I come face to face with a fuming Thomas Fredricks

"You nosy little bitch!"

I am shaking.

"Hello Mr. Fredricks." I said.

"Don't hello me!" He yelled. "What did you tell my wife!"

"I am under confidentiality." I answer as I try to walk away.

Next thing I know I am grabbed by my hair and pulled into an alley.

"Confidentiality, bullshit!" He spats.

"Let me go!" I yell.

"You convinced my wife to see a quack doctor!" He yelled. "Now she's hopped up on drugs and feeding my son junk!"

The drugs she was hopped on was an anti-depressant for the extreme postpartum plus she had finally given up breastfeeding and was actually bonding better with her son now that he wasn't struggling.

But right now the only person struggling was me.

"And you want to know what she is doing huh?" He yelled. He pulled up some wrinkled papers, divorce papers. She had finally gotten the guts to tell her husband to lay off and when he wouldn't listen, even smacked her around a bit (something she kept secret until now) she took the baby with her back to her parents, got a lawyer and filed for divorce. I was so proud of her when she had called me a few days earlier telling me what she had done. The only thing she was seeking was joint custody, the rest Tom could have.

"You think I didn't know you had a hand in this?" He said. "You've had a hand in this since day one. Want to know how I found out?"

He pulled out a picture. It was me holding Tommy. I came over every once in awhile to help Danielle a little and let her get some rest. One day I was holding Tommy and Danielle took a picture for me to take back with me. Of course, being the Queen of Forgetfulness I left it there. Crap.

"Listen, Tom, I'm sorry about your wife okay." I said. "But honestly, what you are doing right now isn't going to help anything."

"The hell it ain't!" He yelled then he grabbed my chin. "You think I am going to let you walk away after everything you did, you are wrong bitch."

Next thing I knew I had become a punching bag. Amazing how at two in the morning not many can hear you scream. I did my best to fight him off, but I am not exactly Ali. Remind me never to leave my mace at home by the way. Just as he got me into another hold I was somehow able to give a nice bite to his arm. Screaming he grabbed his injured arm and I made a run for it. In my terror, I didn't realize I had run into a road, nor did I hear the honking of all horn. All I saw was bright white.

Then black.


	3. Chapter 3

Unconsciousness is weird. It's sleeping and it's not. You are indeed floating in a sea of black.

"Hey."

Just floating.

"Hey!"

Swimming.

"HEY LADY MOVE IT!"

Huh?

I open my eyes quickly and close them again as a sharp bright light hits me. I must be in the ER , maybe pre-op or heaven.

Then I realize I am freezing.

I open my eyes slowly again and see an angry face looking down at me. A man in uniform, a cop, NYPD, I am saved!

"Will you get going already! You are going to catch your death out here!"

Or maybe not.

I try to sit up. The cop rolls his eyes at me and lends me a hand. He pulls me to my feet.

"Thank God you are here!" I said. "There was this man attacking me!"

He looks at me oddly.

"Attacking you huh?"

"Yeah, I mean can't you tell!? I said.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"No offense ma'am, but have you been drinking today or something?"

I look at him strangely.

"I just got off work so no." I answer.

"Doing what?" He asks.

"I'm a nurse, at St. Lucius." I said.

He gives me an even stranger look.

"Right and I'm Santa Claus."

"Huh?"

"St. Lucius is just a steel foundation right now." He answers. "There is no way you are a nurse there."

Okay this is weird. This cop must be high or something.

"Not true!" I said. "St. Lucius has been around for nearly fifty years."

He crosses his arm.

"Ma'am I am in no mood for games today." He said. "So I'll tell you right now. I found you sleeping on this bench and St. Lucius is just a pile of beams. And since you obviously seem coherent enough to carry on this ridiculous conversation with me, you are probably well enough to head on home, that is if you have one."

I shake my head.

"Look I am telling the truth." I said. "This guy, Tom Fredricks. His wife had a baby at St. Lucius. I was their RN. The guy is a complete whack job and he tried to beat the living snot out of me! He needs to be arrested or else he could go after his wife and son!"

The cop still looks at me like I sprouted two heads.

"I can prove it!"

I look around for my messenger bag.

"Crap that bastard must have taken it!"

"Taken what?"

"My bag!" I exclaim. "It has all my personal stuff in it."

"You mean that straw bag there?"

I look.

"No, no, that's not it!" I said. "It's a messenger bag!"

"Ma'am that's the only bag that's there."

"Well it's not mine."

"Then whose is it?"

"I don't know, someone who left it here!?"

"You are really starting to push it lady." He said angrily.

I growl.

"Again I can prove this is not my bag!"

I grab it and open it up.

"Heh...see I don't carry all this makeup to work! I'm a nurse, I'd sweat all this stuff off!"

"Uh huh."

I rummage further and pull out a shaggy, leathery wallet.

"And this is definitely not my wallet!" I exclaim. "See!"

He takes the wallet from me and opens it.

"Matilda Jameson."

"Yes, Matilda James-WHAT!?"

"Looks like you." He said.

I grab the wallet from his hand. Sure enough there is a New York Drivers License with my face and bad hair. My address is the same though.

"This isn't right!" I said. "This says I was born in 1943! I was born in 1983! I am definitely not sixty nine years old, I am going to be thirty next year!"

"You mean you were born nineteen years from now?"

Say what.

"Nineteen years from now?" I said. "Nineteen years from now is 2031."

"Ma'am do you need to see a doctor?" He asks.

"Yes, I just got the crap beaten out of me!"

He just stares.

"Didn't I?"

I grab a compact from the bag and open it. Thinking I should have the face of the grapefruit actually reveals my face being okay. Actually I realized I didn't feel any pain at all. Maybe I was already in surgery.

Or dead.

"Miss, I think its time you get home now." He said. "Get some rest or if you really need to see a doctor I can escort you to the hospital.

This guy probably wants to put me in the loony bin so I politely decline seeing as how I feel okay. Maybe if I just play along with this, I'll wake up and see William's sweet face next to me and find out everything from Fredricks to know was just a bad dream.

"Sure." I said.

The officer politely hails a cab for me, which looks like something out of a time machine. Huh maybe New York is doing some sort of history tour. I hop and give the address to the cabbie. Settling back I relax and try to forget what just happened. We pull up to my apartment and the cabbie charges actually quite less than I was expecting. Sweet guy. I get out and head inside. As I get in, I sense everything is different. For one thing, there is no security desk...or security guard. I decide to skip the mail and head to my apartment. Then I see that there is no elevator. Okay, did I miss a flier about renovations being done? I take the stairs quickly and finally get to my humble abode. Digging out the key I get inside, close the door and take a breath.

Then nearly faint.

This is definitely not my apartment. None of the furniture in there is mine. Mine's got a Japanese Bohemian style while this whole place is contemporary Bohemian. I grab the door and look at the number. It matches.

"Rigby, Rocky!" I yell. "Mommy's home."

No answer.

"Rigby, Rocky!"

Okay, just take a deep breath. They are probably hiding. No doubt pissed off that I missed their evening and morning meals. I am just going to look in the cupboards right now.

"And find nothing!" I yell. "Except old school food! What the hell, did Andy Warhol raid my place?! What is this, Punked?!"

I don't find any cat kibbles either. You know what, those two probably just decided to go out on a hunt. They do that from time to time. So I think sleep, sleep is good. I am just going to do that even though that is not my bed or my things and pray I am not going to end up like Goldilocks.

I remove my jacket and hat. I am surprised to be that bundled up for an Autumn day. I dig in the drawers for some pajamas and find a baby doll top with matching shorts. I hope the lady of the house doesn't get mad, but I am not going to sleep in these clothes, which I don't remember wearing today. I just crawl in bed and nod off.

* * *

I wake up a few hours later to the phone ringing. I stir and grab the ugly phone on the nightstand.

"Hello.

"Matilda, where the hell are you?"

"What?"

"You are late!"

"Late?" I utter thinking its the hospital. "Today's my day off."

An angry sigh.

"Are you stoned or something?" The voice tells me. "Did you honestly forget that tonight is one of the biggest nights in history!"

"Columbus Day?"

"Oh my God Matilda." The voice tells me. "Just sober up and get your behind to CBS Studios! They are going to be here anytime now!"

"They, CBS Studios..what?"

"Just get here already!"

They hang up.

I sit on the bed perplexed.

"CBS Studios." I utter. "Maybe they confused me with another Matilda. Then I blink and everything comes flooding back and holy crap I am still in hell.

"This doesn't make sense." I utter. So I decide to snoop though the minute I get out of bed I am freezing. Since when is October this cold. I grab an ugly robe off of the bathroom door and start my hunt. Again, none of this is my stuff. The clothes, the makeup, the furniture, hell even the music is all vinyl! My cellphone is missing, my ipod, even my scrubs!

Then I head over to the tiny desk where it looks like all the papers are kept. My name is on the envelopes, but they aren't anyone I use. I pull open a drawer to reveal a certificate.

"Miss Mimi's School of Cosmetology!" I yell. "I am not a cosmetologist! But in black and white, it says I am. Plus it say I graduated just two years ago in 1962."

"Oh God now I know how Kathleen Turner felt." I whine. Then I realize something.

"CBS Studios...they...biggest night in history."

I spot a calendar on the fridge. I stumble over to it. On it the date is circled February 7th, 1964. E.S.

"Oh my god." I say and slip down to the floor.

"I don't think I am in 2012 anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

I am not stupid. If today is the day I think it is and if E.S. stands for what I think it stands for then I know I must be dead. Or I am on the Tardis and David Tennant is going to pop out somewhere in his trench coat. Either way, I have no clue what the hell is going on. I am scared out of my mind.

But also madly curious.

The smart part of my brain tells me to just sit tight and wait for everything to pass. The adventurous, get in my ass in trouble. part of my brain tells me to play along. So who should I listen to.

The answer shouldn't that hard.

I make use of the bathtub and change into a blouse and skirt since that seems to be a lot of what I own. Donning a pair of flats, and some makeup, I bundle up and head out. Hailing a cab I head to CBS studios which is already packed. Getting out I see the sign and my heart jumps into my throat. I was right.

E.S.

Ed Sullivan

Aka

The Ed Sullivan Show

And at the bottom of the sign, "The Beatles."

Oh my god.

Suddenly my arm is grabbed and I am dragged inside.

"You are so lucky that they aren't here yet." I turn to see a woman taller than me obviously with short hair wearing a sweater and skirt. "How could you be so late! Seriously Matilda, I thought you were such a square."

"Uh yeah." I utter.

"CBS hired us especially to do their makeup and all you can say is uh!"

"Umm."

"Oh just stop it!"

I am pulled into a dressing room where the first guests were waiting.

"I already took care of Ed." The woman tells me. "You work on them!"

I look over at the guests who just sit relaxed waiting for me.

Now even though it say I graduated from Miss Mimi's School of Cosmetology, I know squat about doing hair and makeup for others other than myself. I am so screwed.

However, for some reason as I survey the tools, the colors, everything for some odd reason falls into place and for each guest I make them look, well, pretty damn good. I end up hanging around the dressing room for a bit, unsure of where to go or what to do. I can hear bits and pieces of whats going on onstage. Then I hear squeals outside the dressing room and before I even have time to react there they came bringing all the laughter and light with them. The four men who had basically shaped my love of music, who celebrated the good times with me, and helped me back up in my dark times.

The four lads from Liverpool.

The Beatles.

And they are absolutely amazing.

"Wow, gear dressing room!"

"You think so, I think its a bit cramped?"

"Doesn't feel that way to me."

"Well that's cuz your little."

"There we go again about my height."

It takes me dropping a metal comb on the floor to accidentally get their attention. All of a sudden four pairs of eyes are on me. They look me up and down just as I do with them.

"Well, are you here to help us then?" John Lennon asks me.

I try to open my mouth but no words come out, so I nod. I'd pinch myself right now, but I don't think I can move my fingers to my skin.

"Yes, yes I am." I stutter.

Again they look at me oddly, then just shrug and each take a seat in front of the large mirror.

"Can you believe how big New York is!? Paul McCartney exclaims. "Its beautiful!"

"Well you lot got to see more of than I did!" George Harrison said a bit annoyed. I remember that George had a throat infection just after they had arrived and had been stuck at the hotel. So I decide to be bold.

"Um, are you feeling better?" I ask as I move the comb through John's hair.

George just looks at me with those mysterious eyes and I am ready to keel over.

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't." He said.

"Oh." I answer. "I am glad."

I start putting a little talcum powder on John. He makes faces as I do so. God being so close to them that I can actually smell them, which is oh so good. Looing into John's face and wonder what's circulating in that mind of his! In all of them.

"Ah don't mind George!" Ringo Starr says. "He's not a conversationalist!"

"What's your name?" Paul asks.

I move over to him and start combing his hair.

"M..M...Matilda."

"M..M..Matilda!" John mimics. "Well, M...Ma..Matilda...I am J-J-John...and he's P-P-Paul...and you already know..."

I roll my eyes.

"Cute." I say.

"No, G-g-george and R-Ringo!"

I move over to George. His hair a bit thicker than his counterparts. I read that George didn't like haircuts.

A knock on the door causes us all to turn to see a shorter man in a scarf walk in.

"Eppy!" They all yell in unison.

Eppy.

Brian Epstein. Their manager. The man who helped make the Beatles happen.

"Hello boys." He says. "How are we doing?"

"Fine." They answer.

"Still chilled are you? Paul answers. "I don't think that scarf has left your neck since we got here."

Brian shrugs.

"A bit." He says. "Its quite cold out there."

"Winter in New York is pretty to look at." I find myself saying. "But walking in it is another story. I don't blame you for having the scarf on. I'd wear my jacket indoors if I could. It's nice, your scarf."

Brian looks at me and smiles lightly.

"Thank you miss." He says. "I am glad to see someone understands my choice in neck wear."

He looks into the mirror and adjusts his own looks a bit.

I work on Ringo who shakes his head after I smooth down his hair.

"Gotta keep it a bit messy ya know." He says to me.

"Yeah." I answer with a smile and put some powder on his face.

"She's M-M-Matilda, Brian!" John says.

"Matilda eh?" He answers. "Lovely name."

I blush.

"Thank you sir."

"Call him Brian or Eppie!" Paul says. "We all do!"

Brian shakes his head.

"Brian would be fine." He says extending his hand. "Brian Epstein, I'm their manager."

"Slave driver." George whispers and the other three break out chuckling.

"I'm Matilda Jameson." I say shaking his hand.

"Oi Brian, if you are going to start looking at birds now, she just might be your type." John whispers none too quietly. "Should I get her number for you? Maybe have some fun in New York?"

Brian then glares at John. Thankfully all of my years of Beatles research had each mentioned the same thing. Brian Epstein was gay. Suddenly I felt a wave of sadness come over me. When you learn about the Beatles you learn about everything and almost everyone in their lives, Brian being no exception. And when you learn about Brian, you learn some sad things too. How he was badly beaten up when the Beatles were still in their developing stage, his own personal demons with drugs and alcohol, all that ending in one sad way.

Death.

It was never determined if it was a suicide or an accidental overdose. I hope the latter.

And now I want to cry.

"Ms. Jameson?"

I turn and they are all looking at me an I realize I am still holding the makeup puff in midair.

Brian looks at me with worried eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

Such a sweet man.

"Oh..I..uh..yeah ..I am fine." I said putting the puff back.

A producer pops his head in.

"Ten minutes gentlemen!" He exclaims. Immediately they are out of the chairs ready to take NYC by storm.

"Bye Matilda!" Paul says. "Enjoy the show!"

I nod.

"I will."

"Hey there's an after party going on!" John says. "You should come! Eat, drink and be merry!"

"Yeah, come with us!" Ringo announces. "It'll be fab!"

Hehehe fab.

"I doubt I'll be welcome." I said.

"We are the Beatles." John said. "We'll take care of that or rather-"

He slaps his hands onto Brian's shoulders.

"Eppy will take care of it!" He said.

Brian chuckled.

"I'll be glad to see that Ms. Matilda is invited to your soiree." He says then looks at me. "If you are finished with your work then, why don't you come stand with me backstage? I'll be sure not to let you get into any trouble."

Holy Cow.

"I, I don't want to intrude." I answer.

"Nonsense." Brian answers. "Please come."

They all look at me with eager eyes.

In the words of my generation:

HELL YES!

"Okay." I answer.

Then off they all go with me trailing behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

I had watched a lot of Beatles documentaries in my day to see how their first performance in the USA had made such an impact. But never before was it anything like this, seeing it up close, watching just a few feet away. I didn't know if I should, dance, cry, or faint. Hell I am glad I didn't piss my pants or in this case skirt.

Brian stood next to me. He seemed a bit pensive at first, but once the band got going he relaxed a bit. Smiling, even at me, tapping his foot a little. He was very professional, but obviously very proud of his band. They weren't just his clients.

They were his friends.

The show ended, Ed came out from the other side of the stage and spoke with the band for a bit announcing their North East tour. More screams and cries from the audience. Then they came to my and Brian's end of the stage. A flurry of black suits, sweat, instruments and mop tops. They were on a high. Their first concert in the USA was a success and now it was time to celebrate. Before I even had a chance to blink, the boys disappeared into a limo and then another was brought up for me and Brian to get into. We were our way to the after party.

"Wonderful performance wasn't it?" Brian asked me once we had settled in.

I nodded.

"I think they changed the world tonight." I said.

"You think so?"

I smirk.

"Let's just say I know so."

Brian gave me a look, but didn't press.

"I doubt I will be there long." He said. "But I will make sure the limo comes back when you are ready to leave or I can make arrangements for you to stay at our hotel?"

"Oh no really Mr. Epstein-"

"Brian."

"Brian, you don't have to go crazy on my behalf."

"I don't find it going crazy as you put it." He said. "More like a thank you for treating the boys...so...naturally. I can tell you made an impression."

Chin meet floor.

"I feel like I made a fool out of myself to be honest."

Brian just chuckled.

"Understand Matilda, the boys and I have seen a lot worse. I have a good perception of people, at least I like to think I do."

No argument there pal.

"You are a bit different from a lot of the fans I have seen either that or are you not?"

There is one thing in life you don't do with me. Never question my love of The Beatles.

"Oh no, trust me Brian I am indeed a fan." I answer. "I just...felt...like here I am...history in the making. I really didn't know how to react to be honest. It was...surreal."

I look at him.

"The Beatles will change the way we see a lot of things besides music." I say. "And it will be for the better. They are going to influence a lot of minds, young ones especially as time goes on. And I can honestly say, I was one of those minds."

"You are pretty young still." Brian said with a smile. "You don't look to be much older than sixteen."

Fuck, I forgot, I am supposed to be twenty, not thirty. I am not in my world anymore. I wonder how they are doing by the way.

"I'm twenty." I answer. "It's just something I feel. I wish I was talented in music. But alas was not to be. But even though they are still fairly new here in America they are already making a change in everything. In some ways you all brought us out of a period of blackness after President Kennedy's assassination. The country was in a state of mourning for the last few months."

Thank god I am a history buff too. John F. Kennedy had been killed only a few months before and that of course had a major impact, but here The Beatles came to tell generations of men and women, it's all going to be okay.

"We had lost our golden knight you might say, the era of Camelot destroyed. Then you guys come here bringing all of your music and joy with you. You show that life goes on, and that there is still beautiful and wonderful times to be had. Gave us something to look forward to. I mean sure you have your hoards of screaming fans that faint every time The Beatles are near, but then you have those that see them as more than just cute British musicians. They are influenced, changed, brought of out their own personal hells. They are given a reason to keep going just because The Beatles came into their lives. Maybe not personally or literally, but damn near close enough."

Brian smiled.

"Refreshing to see a different view point of the boys instead of just being adorable musicians."

I shrug. Ah Brian if you knew where I had come from you'd understand.

* * *

We pull up to the venue and its swarming. Brian and I are shooed into the ballroom where already the boys were kicking it up.

"They don't waste any time do they?" I say with a laugh.

Brian just shakes his head.

"They are enjoying their moment." He said. "Come, you look a bit peckish. Let's get you something to eat."

I realized that indeed it had been hours since I actually had some food and my stomach made no bones about that fact. Thankfully there were tons of finger foods and things around so I was able to indulge a little.

"Well, if I am indeed dead." I mutter between bites of food. "This ain't half bad."

I watch Ringo dance up a storm with some gal. It's funny, but he is having the time of his life. Brian is talking with some big wigs (who I don't know) in private while John, Paul, and George are enjoying some alcohol and also shmoozing. Being a wallflower here is amazing. Watching this whole thing take place.

Suddenly there was a tap on my arm. I turn and see no one. Then there is tap my other arm, I turn and see no one. Okay old and quick dude.

"AH HA!" A voice yells from behind and I jump. It's John.

"Jesus Christ." I exclaim trying to catch my breath. "Warn a girl would you!"

"Having a fun time are we?" John asks me in a silly voice. I can tell he's a bit buzzed. Hey the guy just succeeded in bringing NYC to it's knees in worship, he was entitled.

"Yes." I answer. "Your manager was very kind in letting me come along."

"Aw you hurt me feelings now." John says with a pout.

"What did I say?"

"You think we didn't want you here?" John answered. "Oh my poor heart!"

I sigh. Ever the comedian.

"I thank you very much Mr. Lennon as to you and your dear friends inviting me to attend this party. I will be forever in your debt."

I curtsy and John pats my head.

"Ah, you are forgiven dear girl." He says.

"What's all this then?" Paul asks approaching us.

"Your dear band mate is forgiving me for an indiscretion." I answer. God they are both so cute. Okay, no, Matilda, act mature. You maybe their age in this world, but in your old one you know better.

"She thinks we didn't want her here, that only Brian wanted her to attend!" John sobs jokingly.

"I apologized!" I protest.

Paul too made a face.

"That's not true, Matilda, we are glad you came." He said. "You were quite nice when you were doing our makeup and you did it so well I might add that we couldn't just let you go without a decent thank you."

Ever the gentleman.

"I hope you all are enjoying the Big Apple." I said. "I was telling Brian how you all brought this country some happiness again. It is much appreciated."

"Ah you are too kind, too kind." Paul says dramatically.

"You mean cuz your President was killed?" John said.

John Lennon was never one to mince words as the world would find out.

"He was, one of those, knights in shining armor, I'd suppose." I answer. "But tonight you guys brought us out of darkness in a lot of ways."

John just hmmphed while Paul smiled. George and Ringo soon joined and we all had a wonderful conversation. George of course was the quieter one, but would talk a little bit. Ringo and John always competed to be the life of the party with Paul coming in third. Later on he and John would disappear back to the hotel. George and Ringo had hung around a bit more. By the time the wee hours of the morning started, everyone including the rest of The Beatles and their entourage had bid adieu. I finally left with the crowds, hailing a cab.

When I got back to the apartment I was bushed, but was in awe. I couldn't believe it.

"This is one hell of a dream." I answered. I flopped down onto the bed. "I hope when I wake up I can still remember it."

And then I fell right to sleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Slumber is a beautiful thing. Being a nurse, you never take it for granted. So when the phone rang around mid morning, I was still in a state of REM sleep. Barely even opening my eyes, I fumbled for the phone.

"'Ello?" I mumble.

"Ah yes, may I speak to a Matilda Jameson please?"

A British accent.

"This is she." I said hoarsely.

"Matilda, it's Brian."

"Brian?"

"Brian Epstein, the manager of the Beatles."

My eyes pop open.

"Brian Epst-whoa!

Of course I had yet to gain equilibrium so when I got that shock I didn't realize I had been lying on the edge of the bed. One turn had me tumble right to the floor.

"God dammit!" I yell.

"Is everything alright?"

I survey my surroundings even though I am upside down.

"I'm still here." I utter. "It wasn't a dream?"

"What was that?"

And then I remember who is on the phone.

"Yes, Brian hi!" I stutter getting my ass off the floor. "I am fine, just...uh...a bit clumsy this morning. How are you?"

"I'm well." He said. "I hope you enjoyed yourself last night."

"Absolutely." I say stumbling about. "It was wonderful thank you for inviting me."

"Well that is part of the reason I am calling." He said. "I have a proposal for you."

A proposal eh?

"Well rather its a proposal that the boys brought up." He said.

The boys. The Beatles. Oh God.

"Matilda." Brian continued. "As you know this is pretty much our first trip to America. Of course we are making all new aquaintances, but you seemed to get a long with them so naturally. It was good to see someone, and no offense, a woman, handle herself in such a manner. You made them feel comfortable."

Maybe if I wasn't originally from 2012, that wouldn't have been the case.

"I just didn't want to make a bad impression." I said. "I understand they are celebrities, but they are human beings too. It's just a matter of being respectful."

"Which brings me to the proposal." He said. "Matilda, would you like to accompany us through our tour of America?"

Accompany them on their tour! In amazement I sink down to the bed.

"Uh...I umm...what?" I stutter.

"If you would please join us on our tour." He repeated. "You would be paid of course as the boys would like it if you continued being their makeup and hair dresser, but you would also be allowed to join us throughout our travels. I had already talked to your boss, a Ms. Langer, and she said she is more than glad to let you go for whatever The Beatles need you for and we will be glad to be pay for any expenses, provided they are not outrageous of course."

Ms. Langer I am guessing was the woman who practically tossed me into that dressing the night before.

I felt humbled.

"Brian, really, you don't have to."

"Its not a case of having to, but wanting to." He says. "As is the request of the band as well."

Well the band did request this and if I was still here might as well live it up.

"I obviously can't say no to the infamous Beatles and their manager." I answer. "Where and when do you need me?"

"Fantastic!" Brian said. "The boys will be most pleased as am I. Pack your things and I'll have a car waiting for you outside your apartment building that will direct you to where you can get on the train with hopefully little trouble. Please prepare for both cold and warm weather because our tours go to Washington DC and then Miami, Florida. If it is not a problem I'd rather you rendezvous with us at our hotel for our concert back here in New York the day after tomorrow that way you can join us on our flight to Miami."

"I will Brian, thank you so much!" I said. "And tell the boys thank you as well!"

"I certainly will." Brian said. "I'll see you soon."

We hung up and I slump back down on the bed trying to comprehend all of this. I am going with The Beatles on their first American Tour! I get to hang with the men I had only admired since I was barely a teenager!? Whose time I only dreamed to be a part of.

Dear lord I must be Heaven.

I bounce off of the bed, find a few suitcases and began practically every piece of clothing I had in the drawers and closet, dancing around like an idiot as I do.

* * *

I am taken by a dark car into the train station where Brian is standing there waiting for me.

"I hope I am not too late!" I answer as a porter grabs my bags.

Brian shook his head.

"The band will be arriving shortly, let's get on the train though before the crowds begin erupting."

I nod and follow Brian onto the train. He hands me a ticket and we settle in. Soon enough the station erupts with shouts and of course here comes The Beatles. The police do their best to keep the crowd of fans from trampling the poor guys. I watch, chuckling, they look like they take in good spirits.

Finally they board and immediately the train begins leaving before it could be thrown off the track just by the fans alone. They are escorted to the car Brian and are sitting in.

"Lookie here!" John says. "It's M-M-Matilda."

"Oh stop it John." Paul says. "Enough teasing her."

"Ready for our adventure!" Ringo asks. "Washington DC here we come."

"Maybe it'll be a bit warmer." George interjects.

"It's further south." I mention. "It tends to be a little."

"That's where everything that happens in this country happens eh?" John asks taking a seat.

"Pretty much." I answer. "Our version of Buckingham Palace and Parliament I guess."

"Bunch of snooty suits then?"

I chuckle.

Suddenly a group of photographers starts swarming in the car and Brian and I hustle to the back to let them do their thing. Ringo, ever the goof begins making everyone laugh with his antics, putting on a bunch of camera bags and trying to walk around the car, bouncing the camera all over the place as John says "Take five, Take six". Both of them just the life of the party. Paul for some reason is either in a mood, tired or just contemplative. Sometimes we all need those moments to just escape. We are given sandwiches and cans of Coca Cola and coffee and tea. I decide to chat up George a little bit when the cameramen are taking a bit of a break.

"Are you enjoying America so far?" I ask him.

George nodded.

"Your television is crap though." He says a bit bluntly.

Oh George if only you saw what we have going on now.

"I can't say I disagree."

"Your radio stations are gear though." He said. "Actually being able to request music! We couldn't do that much in England."

"A little bit of leniency with the "Right to Free Speech."

George looked at me oddly.

"Old American rule." I said.

"New York really outdid themselves with the advertising." Brian added. "Their name was emblazoned quite a bit around."

I smile.

"New York doesn't fool around." I said. "When we want someone there we make sure to know they are both welcomed and celebrated."

"Elvis event sent us a post congratulating and wishing us luck on Ed Sullivan." Paul said.

Now every Beatle fan knows that the Beatles themselves practically worshiped Elvis Presley.

"That must have been amazing." I say smiling. "I have heard you guys love Elvis."

Paul nodded with a smile.

"Cuz he's the King!" John said doing a dance and Ringo joined in.

"You two are crazy!" I said laughing. They stumble into a seat.

* * *

The rest of the ride was a bit peaceful. I think John and Ringo wore themselves out a bit. A few hours later were arriving in DC and again to the roaring crowds. We hustled out of the train and into a taxi. We didn't really have much time to rest because the boys had a rehearsal and then were going to perform that night at the Washington Coliseum. Again, I was asked to be part of the makeup crew as per request of Brian Epstein. The artists themselves were squealing with delight and The Beatles ate it up. After they were fixed up they were on the large circular stage. Brian led me to a VIP area where you could see everything happening below you. The fans were insane. It was funny watching the poor guys having to be rotated so that everyone got a glimpse of the famous faces. As they performed I again looked over at Brian who was intently chewing on a piece of gum, his eyes hardly ever leaving the stage. However, he did look over at me once and gave a wide grin. I smiled back. Again, pride never left his eyes. I am sure awe never left mine.

The band themselves were on another high of course when they finished. There was a small party afterward, but we all ended up calling it an early night. We had to head back to another as they had another concert, this time at Carnegie hall.

Back at the hotel we all lounged around a bit.

"Sorry you guys can't see much of DC." I said. "It is pretty neat."

I actually hadn't been to DC since 8th grade when I went with my school, but as far as I know, nothing much has probably changed, well as far as buildings go anyway.

"Ah, I am sure we'll be back." Ringo said with a smile and smoking a cigarette.

"Not exactly the best venue we played in though." Paul said. "So many problems."

"Nobody's perfect." I answered. Then gave him a look.

"I am sure you guys have played in places that needed a work up."

John snorted.

"Oh god, you should have been in Germany." He said.

"Or the basement clubs of Liverpool." George responded. "So crowded."

The band looked reminiscent. I decided to press.

"What was it like?" I asked. "Before becoming so famous?"

"Poor." John answered. "But liberating. Everything was in our hands, especially in Germany. Girls, booze, and music surrounded by smoke."

"It was an adventure." Paul said. "It wasn't easy most of the time, but like John said, we had freedom we didn't even know we had. We took advantage of it."

"You should have seen them when we first met." Brian spoke up. "All leather with greasy hair and no manners. Who in their right mind eats and drinks on stage?"

I chuckled with the boys, mainly John, Paul, and George either rolled their eyes and glared.

"Aw come on Brian." I said. "I am sure they weren't that bad."

"Brian was the one who wanted us to be all prim and proper." George said. "I sometimes miss my leather jacket."

"Ever the Elvis impersonators." I laugh.

"They were hardworking though." Brian said. "All they wanted was a chance, and I'll admit they had their rejections before we actually were able to find a company that represent us. But now look at them. Here in America, in the nation's capital, drawing them in by the thousands."

I put my chin in my hand in wonder. You read all about the Beatles escapades as young men. Indulging in every sin imaginable, but also facing rough times. Losing a friend and fellow band mate to an aneurysm, rejection by record companies, arrest, being stranded in a place that isn't home. It seems so much fun, but how do you handle it when you are so young?"

"Did you ever get homesick?" I said. "I mean you guys were in Germany, far away from home not even really done with high school!"

They give me a look.

"Or rather college in this case." I say. "I don't know how you call it!"

"Secondary." Paul answered.

"Oh."

"Homesickness was a fleeting moment." John said. "We were there to succeed and live, nothing more nothing less."

He turns to me.

"You are very nosy aren't you?" He asked.

I feel my face grow hot.

"Well, if nothing is my business." I say. "Then don't tell me and I'll understand. But I think since I am in a way employed by you for the time being, I don't see why I can't get to know my clients."

"Oh cheeky." Ringo said. "Well then, an eye for an eye Ms. Matilda. Why don't you tell us about you?"

My eyes widen. Uh oh.

"Me?"

"I don't see any other Matilda in the room." John said. "Do you Paulie?"

"Nope."

"George?"

"Just the one Matilda."

"Ringo?"

"No."

I gulp lightly.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I ask.

They all kinda gather round me.

"Tell us anything." George said. "How you came to be Matilda Jameson."

Okay slight problem. How do you tell a famous band that you are from the future, a nurse, and actually nearly a decade older than you are percieved to be? And that your parents are barely teenagers themselves? Oh yeah that will blow over really well.

They are staring at me with eager eyes and I have no choice. It kills me to have to lie, but what choice do I have? Appease the band with a false, lame ass story about myself or tell them the truth and get probably thrown into a tiny room with a straight jacket and mattresses for walls. Maybe the band would find it amusing, but I doubt Brian would want me around them anymore. If this is where I am for the time being, better alter my life to it.

I shrug.

"I am just your typical American woman trying to make her place in the world." I say. "I went to cosmetic school and got my licensing. I worked under Ms. Langer until you guys showed up."

"Where did you grow up?" Paul asked.

"New Jersey." I said. "Few states up, right next door to New York. I moved to New York just after getting my license."

"And your family?" Ringo inquired.

"I have my mom and dad." I answer starting to miss my mom. "They are divorced though. No brothers or sisters."

"Sorry." Paul said with a frown.

"I was ten and my dad I didn't get along much anyway." I said. "Its in the past."

_Or rather the not so distant future._

"What about your mates?" George asked. "Do you have a few?"

I smile thinking about my crazy group of friends I have had since high school plus my nurse buddies at St. Lucius.

"Oh yeah." I answer. "They are all over the country now getting their lives on track. I talk to them all of the time."

Unfortunately 1964 doesn't have the internet or Instant Messaging yet so I hope my friends are okay in general.

"Do you have a bloke?" John asked.

I suddenly thought of William and my heart sank. I missed him so much.

"I did." I lied. " He and I split a long time ago. I've been too busy to really find another."

_Though we really didn't. But if I am indeed gone from 2012, I wouldn't blame William if he moved on if this turns out to be a permanent thing. I just hope he still remembers me._

"Are you lonely?" George asked. "Without a fella or near your friends?"

I guess he noticed my smile faded.

I look over at him and then at the rest of the boys. They look at me kindly and with a bit of concern. They had taken a woman they have only known for 72 hours and for some very odd reason took her into their world and into a whole experience. It was beautiful.

They were beautiful.

"No." I said with a little grin. "Not anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

Back on the train the next day, it was much more quiet. The band was indeed worn out. Who could blame them? It was cute though seeing them interact with a little boy who had somehow wandered into our car. It's heartwarming to see a bunch guys who were now basically becoming the most famous group in the world know how to be personable and respectful to others. At least to kids anyway.

When we got back to New York it was another rush rehearsal and then to Carnegie Hall for two more sold out performances. Two days later we were on a plane heading to Miami for the Ed Sullivan show again. I looked over at George as we were in the air.

"If there is one thing you'll like about Miami, its definitely the weather." I said. "You'll be much more comfortable."

I peek over at Brian.

"You too." I said. "You'll actually be able to lose the scarf for awhile."

Brian smirked at me.

"That will be quite nice."

It had been awhile since I had been anywhere except New York City. Oh sure I had my jaunts here and there, but many of them weren't as extravagant as this. 

The boys were scattered about the plane excited for the trip. I actually got to meet Cynthia Lennon, John's first and right now current wife. She was quiet and gentle and seemed to like that I was asking questions about little Julian who was a little under a year old.

We landed not too long after and immediately the warm air and sun brightened our spirits even more. We got to the hotel and within a few hours there was rehearsal. I didn't know if I could keep up! However, this time I got to meet Ed Sullivan himself. We didn't really talk much, mostly just pleasantries. Another legend though and it was amazing.

* * *

For the next two days it was rehearsal, show, rehearsal, show. FINALLY, they got a break and in some ways I did too. It's hard being a member of their crew. You gotta make them up, which in that of itself is not too hard, but then they go out and perform, make them pretty again, perform, go to an event, etc. In retrospect I probably didn't need to go to every single thing they did, but for some reason I couldn't stay away. If I tried to, they would urge me. I was feeling okay with the exception of being worn out from all the running around, but hell I am a nurse, running around is part of the job. They truly let me into their circle too. I wasn't just some wallflower, I was a friend. I made sure though to scatter as best I could from the photographers. I didn't want to be on the cover of some magazine. I had some reporters come up and ask me questions and whether I was REALLY a makeup artist to the Beatles or "something more" but I made it plain as day. The Beatles too would come over and throw their arms around my shoulders.

"Hey, you bugging our little sister?" John asked one time when one reporter wouldn't get his recorder out of my face while we were sitting outside.

"Your sister?" The reporter asked.

"Yeah, she's The Beatles sister. Mine and the other lads" Johns said. "And you better well leave her alone."

"I don't understand Mr. Lennon." The reporter asked nervously. "She doesn't seem British."

"Neither do I sometimes." John said with a snort. "Matilda is our makeup artist. She's the one who makes us look pretty, don't you think we are pretty?"

He bats his eyes. The Beatles charm. Go for it John.

"Uh."

The other three come along seeing John and my issue.

"Hey, what's happening Matilda." Ringo said. "Is he giving you trouble?"

"He thinks Matilda isn't our sister because she isn't British." John said.

"Well that's not very nice." Paul answers putting his hand on my shoulder. "Matilda is our dear friend and like John said like our sister and we want no stories about her!"

"There probably isn't anything write about." George said.

Boy, could George be slick when he wants to be. Shy one, my ass.

The reporter meanwhile looked uncomfortable.

"I just thought it was odd that an American girl is part of your entourage?" He said.

"You thought we picked her up then?" John said crossing his arms.

The reporter straightened up.

"Well yes..yes I did." He said. "I am sorry, it doesn't make sense to me. I doubt she is who you say she is!"

Oh no he didn't. Now I am pissed. And before The Beatles could protest, I finally step up.

"Excuse me!" I yell. "First of all, you have no clue who I am, but I will tell you this much. No I am not one of those screaming little girls down on the beach that somehow mosied her way into their hotel! I was hired by a Ms. Langer to be the Beatles makeup artist at CBS the first night they performed in New York. I was then employed by their MANAGER after wards to continue being their makeup artist while they are on this tour. I am being paid for my work and not in the manner you oh so politely put it!"

I take a breath.

"And for someone who is a representative of this country's entertainment industry, you should be ashamed of yourself that you give them such attitude after all they work they have done here, just for us Americans. And just because I happen to be a woman does not mean I sleep my way to the top! I am sure that is what you were implying am I not?"

"I think he was Matilda." John said.

I point my finger in the reporters face.

"Sorry pal, you got the wrong girl!" I said. "And these men right here have been nothing but kind to me. They have offered me the job of a lifetime not because I did something sinister, but because I EARNED IT through hard work! Believe it or not, not all women uncross their legs! And for you to insinuate that they, who are like MY BROTHERS coerced me or I them, is cause enough for me to take that recorder of yours and shove it wear the sun doesn't shine! Don't think I won't! No one messes with my friends, absolutely no one! Post that in your shitty magazine!"

I would have been a lot more, graphic, in my details, but hell if this was being recorded let them get a clean enough detailing.

Brian then appeared on the scene.

"I think it's best you leave sir." He said. "If you want an interview with the band or crew you have to go through me. Right now, I am forbidding any interviews from us."

"Or in other words, fuck off!" John yelled.

The reporter, beet red, nodded and left. I meanwhile was fuming, but when I realized what I had just did, I felt like a fool. I started to turn away when I felt a hand on my shoulder again.

"You alright?" Paul asked.

I didn't know what to say.

"I am so sorry." I pleaded. "I had no right to act that way! I embarrassed you guys in front of the press! I should have thought before I acted."

"Ah come off it!" Ringo said. "That wasn't the press. Just some little wanker of a reporter! Nothing to fret about."

"He was wrong to insinuate such things." Brian said. "But that is part of being a Beatle."

"Expect the worst, hope for the best." George answered.

I shook my head.

"It's not just that." I said. "You guys, its not easy being a woman in this world. No matter what we are always fighting for some sort of right and every time we succeed we are thought of as just, fucking our way to it. We are not second class citizens you know! I mean, men do it and they are considered the king, women do it, and they are whores. It's always a battle. Of course I can't be a female makeup artist for the Beatles without rumors that I am...uh...sharing a bed...with one of you. But as much as I love your music and your work, that is not who I am!"

I sit down on a chair and put my face in my hands, and then rub my face.

John comes over to me.

"We know that's not who you are." He said. "They just don't know it."

"I know." I answer. "And that's the most important part. But it still sucks."

Okay so I threw a little of my generation's lingo into it. Whatever, they'll get it. I was upset. Even in 2012 women are still fighting in a way to belong on the same scale as men and after what just happened to me with that stupid reporter, God, how do you take it?

"We do consider you like our sister Matilda." Paul said. "I mean, you have been the only one to just make us feel, comfortable, on this tour. You do your work, you help us figure out whats what and whose who, you aren't pushing us to understand or are overzealous about it."

"The boys and I of course had our reservations about coming here to you country." Brian spoke up. "Of course we wanted it to happen, but you have to understand that we come from a different place. It's a brand new experience and it is a little daunting even with all of the welcomes. You have made it less, like we are celebrities and more like we are just normal people."

I chuckle.

"It's a bit nice for a change." John said. "America is the wildest place we have been so far."

"A little culture shock huh?"

"A little!" George exclaimed. "For one thing, those damn jelly babies of your are hard as fucking rocks! Everything is a bit strange here."

We all laugh.

"I am sure I'd feel that way about England. Though I do want to go there one day." I add. "But I am sorry, I promise never to do that again. I'll try to hide away as best I can."

"Oh no no, we won't have that." Ringo said. "You are not going to hide away these last few days in America. You are going to come with us and have a fab time!"

"But what if another reporter comes again." I ask. "What if they start up with the stupid accusations."

"We'll give them the ole boot in!" John said punching the air. "No one messes with our Matilda if the know what's good for them!"

I laugh.

"Well no one messes with my Beatles if they know whats good for them too."

"So we saw!" Paul said. "You were quite frightening. Remind us never to anger you. I think that reporter pissed his trousers when you looked him in the eyes!"

There was laughter all around until Ringo clapped his hands.

"Alright, beach then?" He asked. "I want to experience this nice weather before we go home."

He points a ringed finger at me.

"And you are coming along." He said. "No arguments."

Again, I can never say no to these guys.

Lying in the sun in my one piece retro pale blue (well what be considered retro in my time) bathing suit I watch the boys frolic in the water through my oversized sunglasses. Of course they are inundated by fans, of course most women. A few even planted some good kisses on Ringo's face. Its funny watching them absorb all of the excitement with such stride. Nowadays celebrities are so snotty and downright mean to some of their fans. Understandable the paparazzi has also gotten relentless in treating them like dirt.

Whatever happened to the simpler times. To respect?

I think about this later that night. I am walking along the beach. I had been unable to sleep, so I decide a stroll on the sand might help. Its a clear night and there's a nice breeze, but my mind won't shut up. I'm still so confused.

"Why am I here?" I utter.

I sit down on the sand. If I am dreaming, its so vivid. I can touch the sand and run it through my fingers. I smell the ocean. I eat and sleep as if I was still in 2012. I knocked my leg on a chair earlier that day. I felt the pain and then later on the bruise formed. Everything is so clear. But the reality of the situation was, this was not my world!

I sigh. I doubt there is anyone I can talk to. I doubt there is anyone who would understand. But as much as I was enjoying this, I was starting to feel homesick. I put my chin in my arms and stare out at the dark ocean.

What am I going to do?


	8. Chapter 8

I went back to my room around midnight after my stroll on the beach feeling sad. As I got to my door, I was surprised to see Brian Epstein standing there.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Thought the fresh air might do me some good." I said. "I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Brian grinned.

"The job of the Beatles manager can be a twenty four hour affair when needed." He said. "May I come in and speak to you a moment."

"Of course." I said and we went into the room.

"I won't be long, but there is something I need to discuss with you." He said as we sat down on the little couch in my suite.

I was thinking that this was Brian's way of saying goodbye, after tomorrow or rather today the boys would do their final show in Miami, then fly back to London leaving me with a wonderful memory, but stuck in a world I didn't belong in. God what was going to happen to me?

"Matilda?" Brian broke me out of my thoughts.

"Mmm?" I asked.

"When you were spending sometime with us, you mentioned how you'd like to see London one day."

I chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind going across the pond in the future yes." I said. "Just a dream I try to save up for."

"Is it easy with the salary you make now?"

I shrug. In reality I wouldn't know. I didn't have time to really investigate the papers in the my apartment. All I was able to find out was that I was now a makeup artist instead of a nurse.

"It makes ends meet." I said.

Brian was silent for a moment as I sat there fidgeting a little.

"Matilda." He finally said. "How would you feel about your dream to London happening much sooner than you intended?"

I just stared at Brian, wondering if he was going to offer me my severance check.

He saw my confused face and laughed.

"I guess I should just come right out and say it." He said. "Matilda, you have been a wonderful companion to The Beatles and you worked very hard, not just on how they looked on stage, but how you gave them a bit of ease as they set forth on their first trip to America."

I shrugged feeling humble.

"You do that for anyone you work for." I said. "Besides, I'm the type of person that believes, if you can come out of an experience gaining also friendships, its worthwhile. You and the boys are great. You're sweet and funny, and you guys don't seem to let your fame undermine the common goal, to discover and make great music for the world to hear."

"You have a way with words Ms. Jameson." Brian said. "And we appreciate your kindness."

He took a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket and lit it while I took a sip of water that I had left on the coffee table before venturing out for my walk.

"Which is why we want you to come to London with us." He said. "A permanent position as the Beatles makeup artist."

The shock of that explanation made me choke on my water. I began coughing hard. Brian put down his cigarette and patted my back.

"Easy, now, easy, you alright?" Brian asked sweetly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." I said between coughs. I took a deep breath and finally regained control of my breathing, my chest and head now pounding. Did Brian just offer what I think he just offered?

"Can, can, you please repeat that Brian?" I asked.

Brian smiled.

"The boys and I discussed tonight before they retired, that they would like it if you became their makeup artist, full time. You would come to London once you have settled your affairs and when you arrive, I will set you up with a room you would reside in. You would have to seek some citizenship of course, but I can help you get set up with a work visa since you will be working for a company which is in that of itself mine and the boys. You will go with us on tours and work for us like you did here in the United States."

He then leaned down a bit.

"Actually, I am also in talks with a movie agency and the boys are actually going to star in their own film soon and I would be most glad if you were part of the crew."

Their movie, oh wow, A Hard Day's Night. I love that flick!

"Wow." I whispered.

"It is all up to you Matilda." Brian said seriously. "It is asking a lot you and if it is something you are unable to do, then we of course understand. We do hope that you could keep in touch with us nonetheless. You have become a good friend to us all."

I just blinked at Brian unsure of what to say. I was truly humbled at his words. All I did was be myself, albeit like a nervous wreck, and they see me as a friend, just as I saw them as mine.

Brian then stood up.

"You don't have to answer now of course." Brian said. "But I have left all of my contact information on the little desk here in your room should you decide later on. I may be on the road with the boys a bit, but I always check up on messages.

He patted my shoulder.

"Have good night Matilda." He said. "We surely will miss you."

He then headed to my door.

"Brian?"

He turned.

"Would it be alright if I gave you my answer now?"

Brian nodded.

"Please do."

I smiled.

"Then my answer is: Abso-freakin-lutely!"

I don't think Brian knew exactly what I just said, but I am sure by my smile he knew what it meant.

A few weeks later I was boarding a plane at JFK to London. I was beyond excited. The paperwork and the necessities I needed to stay in London had been finalized. I had heard from the band continuously during that process. They'd call me at all hours due to the time difference between America and England and sometimes I think they were either drunk off their asses or stoned, who the hell knew? All I know is that every time they called, I always was laughing so hard that my neighbors kept banging on my door to keep it down. The Beatles made sure to let me know how excited they were I was coming to their homeland and even sent me a little care package of English goodies to get me acclimated. George particularly wanted me to get used to the "jelly babies" there because after he got hurt in America by ours, he didn't want to relive the nightmare with their American friend.

Quitting my then job was no hard feat either. Brian had made sure to let Ms. Jane Langer know that my work with The Beatles was legitimate. She just gave me a hug.

"We are going to miss you Matty." She said. "But you are embarking on something more amazing than anyone could ever imagine. Just don't forget where you came from."

Such kind words from a salon manager I didn't actually know. In retrospect, I honestly didn't know what I was doing. Was I supposed to stay in New York and wait for me to snap back into my reality which was probably now Thanksgiving in 2012. I really wanted William to meet my mother that day. I am sure he would have wowed her. But what was here for me? I am living a dream and maybe its better that I live it instead of hiding in my, not, apartment and wait and see if I would wake back up in my time. If I am truly meant to be here, why not enjoy it to the fullest? It sure beat the loneliness and homesickness after all.

And as I sat on the plane as it flew closer and closer to Britain, I knew I had made the right choice. I couldn't wait to see The Beatles and Brian, my dear friends, again.


	9. Chapter 9

When I disembarked the plane it was late afternoon in London. I was greeted by a man in a suit at the terminal who I was told was sent from Brian Epstein. After grabbing my bags, which he insisted he took, I was led to a black taxi cab. Soon we were on the road.

"Umm, where am I going?" I asked the driver.

"Its a surprise." He said. "One of Mr. Epstein's. Please don't be worried."

I nodded and settled back in the seat and watched the English landscape pass by. The next thing I knew we pulled up to a large, brick building. The driver got out and opened the door for me before I had a chance to do anything.

"I will be waiting here for you miss." He said. "As per Mr. Epstein's instructions. You are to go inside and onto the fifth floor, last door on the left."

"Alright." I said and walked inside. I was met with a secretary who then told me the same thing.

A bit nervous, I made it to the floor and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I said.

"Come innnn." A voice uttered.

Slowly I opened the door and the next thing I knew I was being pelted with balloons.

"WELCOME TO LONDON MATILDA!" Four very familiar voices yelled to me.

"Oh God." I said laughing. The boys had turned the little office into a mini-party.

"We are so glad to see you!" Paul said giving me a hug.

"Made it in one piece did we?" John said patting my shoulder.

"Just about." I said. I greeted George and Ringo and then Brian who approached me.

"I am very happy you are going to be working with us Matilda!" He said giving me a small hug in greeting. "The boys have been awaiting your arrival for days!"

"And aren't you all supposed to be busy with concerts and what's this...a movie starting?" I asked.

"We are The Beatles!" Ringo said happily. "We can do anything."

"Within limits." Brian scolded. "But yes, even through all of our work we were gearing up to see you. I hope you are not too tired from your trip, but the boys wanted to see you as soon as you arrived."

I smiled.

"I'm fine." I said. "Though I do hope jet lag doesn't rear its ugly head that it won't affect my work."

Brian shook his head.

"Completely understandable." He said. "If you find yourself worn, please don't push yourself. It's bad enough I deal with Paul and John's bouts of exhaustion whenever those two start a song writing frenzy."

"Aw we are not that bad Brian." Paul argued.

"Except when you look like death warmed over and ready to sleep on your instruments." Brian said.

"We can't help it!" John said throwing his arm over Paul's shoulders. "We are geniuses!"

"Let's not push it now John." Paul said. "Brian's knows a bit too much."

"Are you going to be working with us on the movie set then?" George asked me.

I shrug.

"I don't know." I said. "I guess my schedule is up to Brian."

"Which is indeed a yes." He said. "Matilda, you are going to be our traveling makeup artist. You will indeed accompany us on tours and concerts, even this movie set. You won't be the only one of course as most venues have their own crew, but I feel better knowing that there is someone who can probably keep things civilized while working on the boys. Almost a supervisory position."

I like that word, supervisory.

"Ah Brian, I don't want her to be like "mum" to us." Ringo whined. "We have enough babysitters."

"She won't be babysitting you as much as the other crew who might get a bit rowdy around you. You gentlemen sometimes can forget how famous you are. I want steady hands, not a fan club. You need to be presentable and focused. Matilda will do her work but of course keep a close eye on those that might not be so trustworthy."

"Aw, so no orgies then." John said with a wink.

Brian just sighed.

"You know what I mean." He said then turned back to me. "Now, Matilda, your flat is ready for you, just on the outskirts of London. I made sure it was cleaned and furnished and that the ice box and cupboards were well stocked this morning with some non-perishables before your arrived as well. I hope it will be to your liking, but if it is not, please decorate it to your desire. The area itself is a small town, safe of course within walking distance of the shops so you wont' find yourself getting lost. We understand that this is a completely new place for you and we want to make you as comfortable as possible."

I really didn't know what to say. A furnished apartment near London, food already in the fridge. And all of it done by Brian Epstein of The Beatles!

"Brian let us add somethings too." George said.

And presents from the band themselves. I have pinched myself so many times when I found myself in here to see if I would go back to my world which was inching closer and closer to 2013. Now I wasn't so sure I wanted to again, at least right now.

"Brian." I said. "Thank you so much! I promise you I will make sure the boys look well and I myself will work with the highest professionalism. I will not let you all down!"

Brian smiled.

"I have no doubt in that." He said. "Now I am sorry to cut this a bit short, but I am sure you are tired from your trip and would like to settle in. The boys and I have a meeting with the movie director. Since today is Thursday, I'd like to give you a few days to unwind and get to know everything. You will not be working until Monday morning."

"But that doesn't mean we won't see her until then does it?" Paul asked..

"The boys were adamant of giving you a tour of London." Brian said. "Though right now, it is very hard for them to do so without getting mobbed."

"Brian's like a nervous mother." John said. "He doesn't want us hurt."

"Your personal safety is top priority."

"But we know all the places to go without being seen!" Ringo answered. "We can't avoid our home just because we are famous. You introduced us to yours, so we want to introduce you to ours."

"If you feel up to it." George added. "Jet lag can be a bugger."

I smiled.

"I am sure if I have a day or two to rest I should be up to it." I said. "Saturday might work if it is okay with Brian?"

Brian nodded.

"I am only their manager, I can only advise not prevent." He said. "They are grown men and as long as they are careful its fine."

"Then its settled!" Paul exclaimed. "We will come fetch you at 10 in the morning on Saturday!"

After a few minutes of planning, the boys and I left. They to their meeting and me to my new apartment.

* * *

The driver dropped me off about fifteen minutes later at a row of flats. While I insisted it wasn't necessary he still carried my bags to the door. Using the key Brian gave to me, I unlocked the door and slowly opened it. I stepped in with the driver right behind me dropping my bags. Before I had a chance to even try to tip him he tipped his hat to me and left. Thank God I at least got to thank him.

I walked around a bit. Brian had indeed furnished the apartment nicely. While simple in their styles, there was a couch, a recliner, and a television in the living room. The kitchen was small, but fully loaded. Brian had even made sure I had silverware and pots and pans! The fridge was tiny of course, as they were for the time. Inside was juice, milk, eggs, and even soda! In the cupboards were soups, cereal, and other canned foods! I even had a breadbox with..duh..bread!

I headed into what was my bedroom and smiled. The bed itself was a bit smaller, probably a full instead of a queen. A red comforter and two big pillows. A night stand with a telephone. My bathroom too was modest, a pale blue with a bath tub. I could see the little touches The Beatles added. A picture of them on my nightstand, flowers on my kitchen table with a little card. A gift basket of candy and fruit.

After my tour, I sat down on the edge of my bed, taking it all in.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

The next 48 hours were spent unpacking, cooking, resting and getting to know my new town. Quaint was definitely the word to describe. A mix of families and singles.

I didn't forget my outing with the band however, and was ready before 9:30. At 9:45 there was a knock at my door. It was the driver who had taken me from the airport.

"I am here to fetch you miss." He said. "Are you set or do you need me to wait?"

Obviously I was raring to go.

We headed down to his car and he motioned me to sit in the front. Just as I had settled.

"GIVE US ALL YOUR SWEETS, SWEETIE!" A voice suddenly called out.

I jumped out of my skin, my purse flew out of my hand as four familiar faces rose from the back seat.

"Good lord!" I said taking a breath. "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"They insisted they surprise you." The driver said as he got in.

"So sorry Matilda." Ringo said. "We couldn't resist!"

"Teasing you is a bit of fun." Paul said. "We can't lie."

I stick my tongue out at him and we all have a good laugh.

"Are you ready for your English adventure?" John asked. Indeed they looked ready wearing regular clothes instead of their usual suits.

"Well now that you fully scared the crap out of me, I guess I am prepared." I answer.

"Onward Harry!" George said.

And onward we went. First we went right into the city of London. I was in awe of the beauty of it. It was just like NYC only smaller...and in the 60s. The people were dressed for the age including the boys dressed as of course the guys in the backseat of the car I was currently riding. In about 2 years or so, that style would of course change.

"Gear isn't it?" Ringo said.

"Yeah." I said gazing at the buildings. Suddenly we stopped in front of a small restaurant.

"I'll only be moment." Harry, the driver said.

"Sorry Matilda this is where we gotta hide some more." John said as the boys leaned down. I couldn't blame them. I am surprised we hadn't been ransacked by fans, but today I guess was a rare day.

Harry returned with a box of food and placed it on the floor in between he and I. The strong smell of fish filled the car and I knew immediately what it was.

"Introducing me to British cuisine eh?"

"Only right." George said. "But don't eat just yet!"

Next thing I knew we were in the English countryside. The car pulled up to a small set of hills and the boys jumped out. Harry too got out and unpacked the car. When I finally emerged, I gasped.

While it was still bitter outside, the hills and the trees lightly dusted with snow was breathtaking. In Manhattan you don't get to see much of nature hence why many head up north for the weekend. So at this moment I was basking the beauty that was England in winter.

"Matilda!"

I turned to see that the boys had already gotten out of the car and were sitting by a tree.

"Come have lunch with us!" Ringo beckoned. They had laid out a blanket and were busying themselves emptying the box Harry had brought.

"You guys won't get caught by fans will you?"

"Nah." Paul said. "It's one of the few places we are safe. The roads aren't very busy and we are pretty well hidden. Plus there's a few coppers around, ya know, just in case. Now sit, sit!"

I smiled and took a seat next to he and John.

"A winter picnic in England." I said. "And with The Beatles no less, heh, never thought I'd see the day."

"Crazier things have happened." George said as he laid out his newspaper of fish and fries, or in their case, chips.

"You don't know the half of it." I whisper.

"What was that?" John asked as he grabbed a bottle.

"Never thought it would happen!" I recovered.

"Now, wait before you begin stuffin yourself George!" Paul exclaimed as he champagne flutes around. "We have to do this proper."

"Alright, alright." George whined.

John popped open the cork of the bottle which I saw what appeared to be a very nice champagne.

"Compliments of Mr. Brian, "Eppy", Epstein!" John said as he poured my glass. "We invited him 'long, but he had prior engagements."

"It's always work, work, work when it comes to him." Ringo added.

"Let's hope maybe it isn't work and he is actually geting lucky." George whispered. "The man needs it."

I decided to play dumb at that moment.

"Oh, um, Brian has a girlfriend." I asked.

The boys looked at me a bit oddly.

"You mean you don't know?" Paul asked.

"Know what?"

"Brian is a queer." John said. "Prefers blokes over birds."

"Ohhhh." I said. Mere curiosity made me ask. Of course I knew! I wanted to know how they felt about having a gay manager.

"That doesn't bother you does it Matilda?" Ringo asked. "Or are you one of those strict types?"

The look on their faces spoke millions. But I could see, if I uttered a bad word about Brian, they'd make sure I was gone for good. He was the one that brought them this far. They were in his debt and not just musically, but emotionally as well as Brian helped them through their own tough times. Hell, he was helping me for God sake! Brian was also their friend and they were loyal to a fault.

I smile.

"My mother always told me." I said. "Judge people by their personality, not by the little things. Whether gay, straight, black, white, religion, that should not be your concern. If they are a good person to you and others, that is all that matters. Brian is my friend, like you all, a dear friend and like you I wish him nothing but happiness as I do my gay friends back in the States."

"Truer words never been spoken." Paul answered smiling.

"Plus she'd kick my sorry butt to the moon if she ever found out I was a bully of some sort. Prejudice was not allowed in my household. My momma didn't raise no bigots." I added with a laugh.

They looked at me strange,.

"What?" George asked.

Forgot not 2012, back it up.

"I'd get a thorough lashing that would last for years." I translated.

"Ahh, well now that we have cleared up Brian's taste in bed mates, let's make a toast then." John said. "Raise your glasses."

John cleared his throat dramatically.

"On behalf of the country of Great Britain." He said with a flourish. "We welcome thee, Ms. Matilda Jameson, representative of the fab land of America. May your talcum powder never run out and your combs seldom break!"

We laugh.

"Cheers!" We say and clink our glasses and dig into our meal. The afternoon passed quietly. There was very little wind and the food and champagne warmed our chilled bones and I found myself staring out into space.

"What are you thinking?"

I turn to see Paul looking at me.

"Sorry I guess my mind drifted."

"Where did it drift to?"

"Nowhere." I said. "That's the thing. I just let myself get lost in this. It's like an incredible dream, one I never thought I would experience. Here I am, in England, with the most famous band in the world and its so comfortable. You would think I would be scared out of my mind, and while I am, I am not feeling it. All I am feeling is-"

"Peace." Paul finished for me.

I look at him in understanding.

"Yeah."

He smiled at me.

"We all do that." He said. "John and me, we would go all over Liverpool to find the best place to just..think. So we could write a song without being bothered or just...ya know..talk."

I look over at John who was leaning up against a tree with his eyes closed while George and Ringo were smoking away, chattering a little and looking at the scenery.

"I guess you guys don't get that much nowadays."

"Not like we used to, but it's good." He answered. "We'll stay at the studio for hours sometimes, whether by Eppy's command or not and just try to find that breath. And we all meet in places like here or homes and just try-"

"Forget a little that you are The Beatles, but rather just four friends from Liverpool hanging out?" I added for him.

Paul chuckled.

"Well I won't lie, we work too, but of course we act like arses and just have a bit of fun."

He stared out a bit.

"I wouldn't change this for anything else in the world." He said. "The only thing I wish was that I could see my family more often. I miss them, but its less lonely when you have those blokes around."

We turn to see Ringo tweak John's nose. The man snuffled, and woke up in surprise.

"Bloody hell Ringo!" John yelled in annoyance. "Your hands are like icicles."

But before Ringo could declare victory, George snuck up behind with some snow and shove it down Ringo's jacket. The smaller man yelped and soon all out chaos erupted.

"Well don't just sit there!" Paul said and before I knew it he had grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Let's get them!"

Next thing I knew I was in an impromptu snowball fight with The Beatles.  Being the the klutz that I was I would slip on the snow and one of them would play gentleman and help me back up. Though I wasn't too thrilled when John decided that I deserved a little snow down my back! He howled and I chased after him after shaking the snow out of my shirt, discreetly of course. I got him good with a hit to the hat.

Finally, a truce was called and we took a break. Soon, the sun peeked through the clouds and everything began to sparkle from the snow. We all took in that moment to enjoy it.

We would spend a good portion of that afternoon in that beautiful hillside.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay next stop on our trip!" John said like a tour guide from the backseat of the car. "We want to show you our 'other home'"

"If its a bar, then you guys are on your own." I teased. "The champagne was enough for me!"

They laughed. Sweet, I'll put that down in my book of jokes. I usually can only think of one or two a year.

"No!" Ringo said. "Not a pub, just sit back and we'll be there in a tick."

I did as he said and soon enough we were turning a corner and then stopped. Ahead of us a group of girls were crowding the entrance to what appeared to be townhouses.

"Never quit do they?" George murmured.

"Shall I go around sirs?" Harry asked.

"Looks like we have no choice." Paul stuttered and the four ducked once again.

So instead of turning right, Harry turned left. After some maneuvers we pulled up behind the buildings.

"No time to talk." John said. "Just run!"

Immediately the boys scurried inside a basement entrance with me at their heels. Once we headed upstairs, the band breathed a little sigh of relief.

"Made it without a scratch!" Ringo exclaimed. "A rare moment."

"So where are we?"

"Home." John said.

Paul laughed.

"Let's show you!" He grabbed my hand and jogged us up some stairs to a door.

"This is where the magic happens." He said excitedly. He opened to door and beckoned me in. I walked inside and felt my heart stop.

"Oh my god."

Now, it all came to me as I walked further into what appeared to be a sound room, but what stunned me further was what down below. Placed in a neat little half circle were all of The Beatles instruments with microphones hanging above.

"Abbey Road." I said in shock as my trembling hand delicately went over the sound board.

"Actually that's the street we are on!" George said. "This is EMI Studios and like John said, home when we aren't touring. We practically sleep here."

Abbey Road wouldn't officially become Abbey Road Studios until nearly after The Beatle breakup, but right now I was in awe.

"Ah boys, nice to see you!" A new voice suddenly said.

I turned to see a tall man with light hair and almost regal face walk into the room.

"Cor George, you're just like Eppy!" John said. "Doesn't your wife get tired of you here all the time."

"My lovely wife is quite understanding of the circumstances." The man named George said. "After all, its not everyday that we get to produce a now global famous band."

He then turned to me, realizing I had been staring, amazed at who had been talking.

"Ah, and I see you brought a guest with you." He extended his hand. "I'm George, George Martin, I am their music producer. And who might you be?"

George Martin. George freakin Martin is shaking my hand.

"Mmm...Matilda." I stuttered. "Matilda Jameson."

"Hehe, she did it again, the m.m.m. nonsense!" John said. "Just like when we first met her."

"Ah so you're Ms. Matilda!" George Martin said. "The boys have told me lots about you. The American makeup artist with the kind heart. I am glad to see that you took up Mr. Epstein's offer of joining their entourage. A pleasure to meet you."

I blush deep red I am sure.

"The, the pleasure is all mine Mr. Martin." I said. "Like Brian, you are just as important as the band themselves. It's an honor to meet you."

"Oh my how proper!" Ringo teased while George Martin smiled.

"Why thank you." He said. "It's not everyday I get such a compliment. I can definitely see why the boys took a liking to you."

"We are showing her round the studio George!" Paul said. "Introducing her to England and all since she introduced us to America!"

"And what do you think of our country so far?" Martin asked.

"Its beautiful." I said. "I am so glad I get to be here and experience all of this. It's unreal!"

George Martin laughed lightly.

"Glad to see that." He said.

"We wanted to show her around the studio George." Beatle George said. "Is that alright?"

Producer George nodded.

"Quite." He said. "But first, since you four are here, I need you to look at some sheet music for that new song John and Paul wrote, I had an idea but wanted to run it by you lot first."

"Aw do we have to!?" Ringo whined.

"It'll just be a moment." Producer George said. "Matilda you are more than welcome to look around in case this bores you."

"Bores us." John said.

"Alright." I said.

I watched them for a moment, but I felt something else pulling at me. They were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice me quietly leaving the room. I headed down some stairs that were connected to the sound room. I was in the part of the studio where The Beatles were perform and record their songs. Now when they were back in the states, I didn't really have a chance to take it all in. To really just stop and see where I was.

I approached Ringo's gorgeous drum set. It had the dark black THE BEATLES insignia on it. Again with trembling fingertips I brush the smooth, silver metal of the Tom. It was a little cold beneath my finger, but shined like the stars. There was a little wear on it from Ringo's tireless and joyful pounding. I then turned to what I assumed was George's guitar on its stand, it had a huge body with a multitude of strings. It looked like a burden to hold, but when I would watch George perform, he held it like it was made of cotton, his fingers touching what I counted to be twelve strings. Yeesh, I tried I regular acoustic and failed miserably.

Then I walked over to what I recognized easily. Paul's Hofner. The small bodied bass guitar with the thin neck. It may have been small, but brought out the perfect sound to match Paul's ballads.

"You can hold it if you want."

I jump a little to see Paul standing behind me.

"Sorry." He said.

"No I'm sorry." I said. "I should have stayed upstairs."

"We were going show you down here!" Ringo said. "Like Paul said, where the magic happens!"

I grinned and looked over at John's Rickenbacker guitar which he was currently adjusting.

"Our babies!" John said teasingly. "Gotta treat them well you know!"

"I would think so!" I agreed.

"You like 'em?" He asked.

"Love them." I said. "Perfect accompaniments for your voices. I wish I could play the way you all do. It's like they are extensions of your own bodies. No struggle at all."

"ALOT of practice." George said.

"I heard that you guys would play so hard your fingers bled." I said. "And you still continued!"

"You don't feel it really after you get the hang of it all." George said. "It's like you said, it's an extension of our own beings, especially when you play a fab song!"

"Paul used to bring his to the loo!" John said his head pointing towards Paul who blushed madly. We all, but Paul, began to laugh.

"God dammit Lennon!" He yelled. "Don't tell her that!

"Not my fault I caught you that day back in Hamburg!" John defended. "At least now you lock the door."

More laughter and more of Paul scowling.

"Oh Paul." I said wiping some tears from my eyes. "Don't be upset. It just shows how dedicated you are! It's admirable."

"Yeah Paulie." Ringo said. "I'd bring me drums into the loo if I could, unfortunately, I haven't found one big enough yet to fit it."

Paul still frowned.

"Come on Macca, give us a smile!" John said. "You know I was only trying to show Matilda how much we love our work! Like she said, dedicated."

"I definitely see it" I said. "I tried a guitar once, I couldn't get anything down, not one chord. Yet you all run circles around me. I'd probably take it everywhere with me if I could play it the way you all could. Just get lost in every song I played because it always sounds so right, I'd want to have it with me all of the time. You know?"

"I do." George said.

Paul gave a little grin.

"Alright Matilda, since you seem to understand, unlike these blokes!" He said pointing to the rest of the band. "I suppose I can let it go."

"Aw he loves us again!" Ringo said.

"For now." Paul said with a wink to me.

Disaster averted.

"AH look whose here!"

We all turn to see Brian. The boys grumble like school children being called in from recess. Uh oh, Brian being here could ultimately mean work.

"Hi Brian!" I said happily.

"Matilda." He said kindly. "Have the boys treated you well?"

"Wonderfully!" I said. "They showed me the countryside and treated me to lunch!"

I sounded like such a child telling their parent about an exciting day at school. But Brian was all smiles as I giddily explained our British tour.

"It is so refreshing to see a young woman absorb everything about the band more intelligently than just the surface." George Martin added. "I do believe you picked a good one Brian."

Oh crap, I just got a compliment from George Martin. Okay, act cool Matilda.

"Uh..hehe, thanks." I giggled a bit high pitched.

Seriously ground just suck me up right now.

"It was the boys who wanted her along." Brian added. "Though I'll admit I was a bit partial myself. She works hard."

He then pulled out some paper.

"I am glad I caught you all here actually. I have come from another meeting with the studio shooting "A Hard Day's Night." I hope you all have been looking over your scripts?"

"You call that script!?" George complained. "Like a bloody novel to me."

"Well you lot are in just about every scene." Brian said. "Bit of studying to do then right?"

Groans.

"Come, come, no whining." Brian pleaded. "I understand there's a lot to do, but take heart. It's your first movie! Very few singers, let alone, bands have reached such heights. You are surpassing Elvis with each passing day!"

Even I couldn't help myself.

"It's nice to be a bit humble guys, but also realize, you did it!" I say. "You just conquered America and now you are making a film that I know is going to be a big hit! And you aren't just acting, you're giving the world more of your music, more of the art you guys work so hard on! Be proud!"

It was silent for a few moments, that for a second I thought I had said something wrong.

"Well since you think so highly of us Matilda!" Ringo said with a smile. "Then I see it fitting that YOU should help us with the scripts then!"

Say what?

"Right, she can be our tutor!" John said. "Make sure we say our lines correctly!"

"She can play Paul's grandfather!" George said laughing.

Hey that dude was funny! Kinda reminded me of a boyfriend I had in college, if he was a bit more skinny and not in his 60s like the actor playing Paul's grandpa was. Yeah my taste in men needed a little brushing up back then.

"Well just so happens, I have copies of the scripts in my case." Brian said with a smirk. "Since the day isn't over, I don't see why a little homework can't be done, eh? George, Matilda, and I can play your counterparts."

"So you be the swine then?" John said with a wink to Brian.

Brian sighed.

"Quiet Lennon." He said. "But, would you like to participate Mr. Martin?"

"Be glad to." He said. "It sounds like much fun!"

Within minutes we were sitting in a circle on some chairs rehearsing with the band for "A Hard Day's Night." The idea of me as Paul's grandfather stuck with everyone, lucky me. Brian, much to his relief, played Victor Spinetti's character (the director of the television program the band was starring on) and Shake (the other member of their tour entourage). George acted as Norm (their tour manager).We even acted out a bit. They had me hide every time Paul's grandfather went MIA. Even making a makeshift cage out of chairs that I had to sit in when Paul locked him in the animal carrier on the train car. The boys would bounce around the room acting out their parts with Brian, George, and I trying to keep up. The evening came so quickly, but we were having so much fun that Brian went out for takeaway from a nearby pub and along with drinks and cigarettes, the night passed swiftly with The Beatles ready for the movie camera that coming Monday.


	11. Chapter 11

The filming of A Hard Day's Night was fun...and fast paced to say the least. The boys gave it their all, and when the camera wasn't on them, they were exhausted, but still lively and flirty. This is where Pattie Boyd came into the picture. The actress/model played her part of the swooning train stewardess well, but she didn't take to George's flirtations at first. It was clear she was career-minded, I found that in both her and Jane Asher (Paul's current girl). It was a nice change from the screaming, crying, wanting to tear them a part raging fans at every turn including some of the stylists I had to rear.

Not like my generation did any better, as we remember the days of The Backstreet Boys and N*Sync and the now generation of The Bieber and One Direction. But I digress.

Of course the boys weren't exempt from the studio. When they weren't performing, they were working. Always a song to be fixed, recorded, made. It was hard to tell when day became night and night became day sometimes. I too, when I wasn't making requisitions for hair tonics or rouge or telling the makeup artists to snap out of it was busy. I was assistant to The Beatles and Brian Epstein's secretary and official Beatles fanclub head, Freda Kelly. She too came along on these trips, recording notes for the upcoming Beatles Magazine, assisting Brian with his needs whether it was travel arrangement or phone calls and pretty much the REAL Beatles sister in my opinion. We were the same age (or at least we were in this time period) I hadn't seen much of her when they first came to the USA because she too was all over the place, but Brian thought it best that I gave her a hand and introduced us.

She and I became fast friends. My first real female friend I had made since waking up here. Oh don't get me wrong, Cynthia and Maureen Cox (Ringo's wife), and soon enough Patti were dolls and my friends as well, but of course, they wanted to also be close to their Beatle since time could be so short. I and more importantly Freda had the important task of making them wonderful in the public eye and keeping Brian organized and ready.

It wasn't to say that life didn't have its moment of joy. The boys were in the studio one day, I was there too, helping Brian while Freda had the beautiful rare day off at his request when the door opened and in walked, Maureen, Patti (who was now becoming a little close to George), and Cynthia. However, the biggest surprise for me was who Cynthia had with her.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "Is that baby Julian!?"

Cynthia smiled down at the stroller.

"It is!" She said. "He wanted to visit."

And I go into mush mode.

"You are the cutest little thing ever!" I said leaning down into the stroller. Hehe, even as a baby he had such mysterious eyes. He was a little thing, but with chubby cheeks and a pouted mouth, seemed so worried about everything. But when he smiled at me, that was it.

You see why I went into obstetric nursing?

"You can hold him if you like?" Cynthia said unstrapping him. Next thing I knew I was holding a Beatle baby.

"Oh you are absolutely beautiful, oh yes you are!"

Yes I have currently lost my mind.

Meanwhile the boys and Brian went to meet the girls.

"Lovely for you to come by." George said a bit shyly to Patti.

"I was invited." She too said with a blush. "It was their idea, but of course I am glad to, to see you."

"We invited Jane." Cynthia said to Paul. "She said she might be along later."

"Really!?" Paul said excitedly.

"We both had a shoot, I had just finished mine." Patti said. "But she still had quite a bit to go."

"I hope we aren't interrupting!" Maureen said. But Ringo just smiled and put his arm around his girl.

"Never." He said. "Just finishing up love!"

"I was going to have a sitter watch Julian." Cynthia said to John. "But unfortunately I couldn't find one and my mother can't come out here. Besides, I thought Julian would like to have seen his daddy."

"I would too!" John said to Cynthia. If that barmy makeup lady didn't kidnap him from me!"

Gee, who do you think he was referring to? I blush and hand him the baby who was giggling and drooling away.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." I said. "Oh you two are so lucky, such a lovely boy!"

"Just like his ole dad!" John said lifting the baby into the air.

"We were wondering, if it was possible to steal these men away for a bit!" Maureen asked Brian. "Just for a meal, we'll have them back."

Brian just smiled though I could see a little sadness in his eyes. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't have a special someone.

"Please oh kind sir!" John begged childishly to Brian.

Or maybe it was how John and his little family looked together. There was no secret that Brian had a thing for John. But he also knew how to maintain it. But he was also human and it hurts, man.

"I say you can take them for the night!" He said. "I believe they have done enough for one day."

"A night on the town!" John exclaimed, but Cynthia suddenly looked pensive.

"But John, we can't take Julian with us! He's far too young." Cynthia exclaimed.

Cue the Superman music!

"Then he is just going to have his own night of fun!" I said. "With yours truly!"

Cynthia and John turned to me.

"Oh no we couldn't impose." Cynthia started, but I shushed her.

"How is it an imposition when I am the one who offered?" I say. "I can have a crib sent up to my room and Julian can stay with me for the night!"

"You have experience with babies?" Cynthia asked.

"You kidding, I am a top diaper changer at the hospital!"

Everyone looked at me oddly.

"Hospital?" Paul said. "What hospital?"

Shit! Millennial slip up again. Think quick Matilda.

"Uhhh yeah, hospital!" I answered. "I was a volunteer at a hospital before I went to cosmetology school, you know, candy striper and all of that. And I did babysit a lot too!"

"Oh." He answered.

Good Lord.

"Ya hear that Cyn!" John said. "Babysitter and she worked at a hospital, Julian will be fine!"

He then handed me Julian.

"Plus I think he likes her." He said.

"And I love him." I answered stroking his little cheek. "We will have so much fun."

"Are you sure?" Cynthia asked. "He's been a bit fussy lately. Some more of his teeth are coming in and they seem to bother him more at night. I don't want him to disturb you."

"For something that he can't help?" I said. "Not a worry at all. I'll just get some teethers and some numbing agent."

"I have some already, I can just give you a bag of his." Cynthia said.

"Then its settled!" John said. "Tonight we shall paint the town!"

The boys cheered and even Julian clapped. While they all began planning I decided to stroll around with Julian in my arms.

"So you're Julian Lennon huh?" I whispered. I looked down at the pudgy face and melted. The man that was in actuality twenty years older than me was right now in my arms, a squirmy, drooling, smiling almost one year old in a cute shirt, overalls, and socks.

"Hi Julian!"

Julian grinned when he saw who it was that greeted him and reached out.

"You want to see Uncle Paul?" I said and handed him to Paul who took him happily.

"Look how big you are!" He said. "I hardly believe it!" He tickled Julian's belly and he squealed in delight.

"They grow fast." I said.

"Hey we are heading out now Paul!" George yelled. "Get a move on."

"I'll catch up when Jane does!" He said. "I just want to finish a piece of a song."

"You too John and Cynthia." I said. "Just have Julian's things left at my room and I'll send up for a crib later."

"Thank you again Matilda!" Cynthia said happily. "The pram and his bag are here too!"

"Just go already!" I said smiling.

They left and it was just Paul, Julian and I in the studio. Paul placed the baby on the floor and in moments he was crawling, but also trying to stand. Paul and I too got on the ground to watch.

"Hehe, look at him go!" Paul said. "He's so fast!"

"He's discovered his legs." I said. "Soon he'll realize he can do more with them."

"Wow, its just amazing how fast they grow, like you said." He said in awe as Julian found Ringo's drumstick. "I saw him not too long after he was born and he was so tiny, fragile, ya know?"

"But so stinkin cute?" I smiled.

Paul laughed.

"Exactly."

Julian was about to place the drumstick, like all babies do, in their mouth, but Paul and I both reached for it.

"No, no silly boy." He said putting Julian in his lap. "You don't eat it. Watch."

He tapped the stick on the ground and of course it made a noise. Julian in surprise giggled as his and Paul hand made the stick hit the ground giving off sound.

I sat down next to them.

"Julian's your typical baby, everything new they think goes in their mouth."

"I've always wondered why that is." Paul said. "Something about senses right?"

"Taste is one major way they figure things out, human babies anyway. Some newborn animals are blind and deaf for a bit so their only way to know they are safe is through smell."

"If it is not too much trouble, may I please spend a moment or two with my godson."

We look up to see Brian, who was indeed Julian's godfather, peering down at us.

"Well I think it is a bit hard for him standing as tall as you are to him!" Paul said. "Get down on his level. He's not as tall as his father yet you know."

Brian smiled and of course pass the baby happened once more. Brian looked down at Julian with such love. By now it looked like Julian had worn out a bit, so a rest might have been in order and Brian snuggled him closer.

"Such a little joy." He said quietly. How lucky for John and Cynthia. For any couple really to have such a child."

Paul and I could tell Brian was feeling a bit melancholy because in this day, a gay parent was practically unheard of. Such stupidity then and such stupidity that it still occurs.

"And you too one day." I said. "You will make a great father."

Brian looked at me.

"She's right." Paul agreed. "You'll have one of your own one day!"

He then mouthed to me.

"How?"

I rolled my eyes. But Brian had brightened a little as Julian slept in his arms.

"Things change." I whispered.

* * *

"Okay so that goes where, show me!"

**_Clunk_ **

"Close enough."

I was sitting on the floor of my hotel room. Across from me was Julian and between us was a large puzzle where you fit shaped blocks into their right holes. Julian of course was still getting the hang of it, right now he was mostly throwing than placing.

The TV was blaring, but I didn't really know most of the shows, especially since I was still getting used to British television.

"I miss House MD." I utter.

Julian just looked up at me.

"Popular TV show in my time." I said. "Played by a Brit too! I think right now, he's about, oh five years old."

Julian just grinned as I lifted him up.

"You are such a little love!" I said. I dance over to the window and we look out at England during dusk. I suddenly feel a weight on my heart as I think about the little boy in my arms. And knowing what is going to come down the road for him in a few years time.

"I'm going to tell you something Julian." I said. "Can you keep a secret?"

He just toyed with my sleeve.

"You are going to face some hard times Julian." I said. "When you get bigger. There are going to be things that happen that are not so happy. But I know that you are going to grow up to be a good man. A good man with a good heart. Sometimes things in life go rotten and you don't know what to do and people will say nasty things. But you'll do well kiddo. Just stay as sweet as you are now."

I look down at him.

"Okay?"

He just stared out the window fixated on what was happening outside. I softly kissed his head and looked out with him.

* * *

"Your mummy didn't lie when she said you can be a messy eater." I said with a laugh. Julian was now in a chair with a bib around his neck and I was spooning him bits of strained carrots from the little jar that was in his bag. Cynthia, before finally leaving with John, had left a list of Julian's routine at night. I was given some of his clothes, bottles, a good amount of diapers (bless the woman), baby powder, towels, toys, and food. Room service had brought up a spare crib to my room as well as some cold milk, and was set up by the time I got back with the baby. I too had taken Julian and bought some extra diapers and toys as well including that puzzle. All in all, I was ready for a night in with the little munchkin who was right now covered in strained carrots and reaching for the spoon.

"All done?" I asked. But instead he kept reaching.

"Oh you want to try!" I said, so I took a spoonful out of the jar and before I even had a chance those little fingers grabbed the spoon. Unfortunately for him gravity wasn't so kind as he smacked the spoon a little too hard against his mouth sending some food flying...right into his eye. Thus began the scream and my laughter.

"Oh Julian!" I said smiling and picking him up. "You poor thing. Did we get a little carrot in your eye. Aw, its alright, its alright."

I walked him to the bathroom and placed him on the counter. He was sniffling and trying to get the gunk off his face. I wet a washcloth with warm water and wiped him up.

"Awww, you did good kid." I said. "Not bad a for a first try."

He just hiccuped and sobbed a little.

"I think its time for bath and bed." I said after he calmed down. "Somebody's getting tired."

 _ **KNOCK, KNOCK**_  came the sound at my door.

"Huh, who could that be?" I said. "Surely not your parents."

I knew John and Cynthia would be out for the night, John would make sure of it. And if it was any annoyed hotel guest annoyed over a crying baby, I'd give them a what for.

Holding Julian I peeked in the peephole.

"Matilda, its me, let me in quick!"

I unlocked my door fast and in stumbled a trench coated, beret wearing Paul McCartney! I shut and locked the door as rapidly as I could then faced him.

"Well hello." He said removing his coat.

"Paul are you freakin nuts!" I exclaimed. "You guys are supposed to be upstairs!"

"No greeting then?"

I sighed annoyingly while Julian laughed.

"I'm surprised you weren't seen!" I said. "Do you realize you could have been nabbed by those crazy fans out there!?"

"But I wasn't." He said. "My disguise worked like a charm."

"Lucky for you." I said. Meanwhile Julian was pulling away from me trying to get to Paul.

"Ah there he is!"

I handed him the baby.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you would be out with the others having some fun?"

He frowned a bit.

"Yeah, well, you know, seventh wheels aren't always welcome."

"Oh." I said. "Jane couldn't make it after all huh?"

He sat down on the couch and bounced Julian on his knee.

"I already knew she wouldn't be coming." He said. "I had rung Jane up earlier to see if she would like to have dinner, but the director of the shoot loved her so much that he wanted her to join them on their next site in Paris. I guess she found out while Patti was on her way to the studio. She left this evening."

He looked depressed, so I decided to spare him one of my signature scoldings.

"I'm sorry Paul." I said. "I am sure the guys would have welcomed you along."

"Oh they would, they would." He said. "I just wouldn't feel right. It's their night after all, especially for George. He really seems to like Patti."

I sat down next to him.

"Besides, its a rare opportunity I get to see one of me best little mates!" He said looking at Julian. "No use sulking when he's here making things all lovely!"

I smiled at Paul and played with Julian's hand.

"He does have that effect."

Another knock at my door made us both jump. I grabbed Julian from him.

"Go hide in the bathroom!" I said. "It could be someone who spotted you, I'll get them out of here!"

Paul dashed away as the knocking continued. I peeped out the door and when I saw who it was, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." I said as I let Brian in. "You scared me to death."

"So sorry, but I do need to know." Brian asked. "Is he here?"

I nodded.

"Coast is clear Paul." I hollered. "It's just Brian."

"Come out Mr. McCartney."

Paul walked out. It was clear from the annoyed look on his face and on Brian's that this was not going to be pretty.

"Are you out of your bloody mind!" Brian said. "Do you realize you could have been caught!? Why on earth didn't you let someone go with you."

"Oh Christ Brian!" Paul argued. "I don't need a damn nursemaid just to go down and see me friend! I wore a disguise after all!"

"And what if someone saw you through the disguise!" Brian said. "You can't just disappear into thin air and people aren't as stupid as you may think! You all need to get that through your heads!"

"You need to get it through your head to leave us the hell alone sometimes Brian!" He said with a pointed finger. "You aren't our mother!"

When Julian began to whimper, I knew it had to stop.

"Will you both shut up!" I said. "You're scaring the baby!"

Immediately the two men quieted when they saw the scared baby in my arms.

"Okay you both had your bitchfest." I said. "Julian you didn't hear that, or much of the prior argument either. Paul you should have told someone or even phoned me to let me know you were coming to see Julian so you didn't put yourself at risk and Brian you shouldn't get all bent out of shape. He didn't get hurt and that's the main thing. There problem solved, now kiss and make up."

"Bitch fest?" Brian said.

"Just apologize already before I throw both of you out!" I said. "This is my room after all and I will not have you guys frightening Julian over something as dumb as this. You both had your say and its done."

Brian sighed and extended his hand.

"My apologies for getting, as Matilda put it, bent out of shape. She is right, you weren't spotted and not even followed it looks like."

Paul took Brian's hand and shook it.

"And I am sorry for not letting you or Matilda know I was coming down." He said. "Sometimes I just want to be a regular bloke and be able to move as I please. But it could have gone terribly like you mentioned. I'll be more careful."

"Good boys." I said. "See, even Julian is proud."

Indeed the little boy was smiling again.

Brian chuckled and kissed Julian's cheek.

"Our apologies young sir." He said. "We would never ever want to frighten you."

"Well since you both are here, then you can both give me a hand." I said. "I was just about to give Julian a bath. As you can see, he fought a bit with his food!"

"Lovely color on him though." Brian said.

"Ah yes, orange is definitely in!" Paul replied jokingly.

I handed him the boy.

"Hold him while I get his bath set up."

"I'll help you with that." Brian said and we both went into the bathroom. Brian rolled up his sleeves and turned on the bath water and tested it.

"Not too much now." I said. "Dunno if he knows how to swim just yet."

"I do apologize for my behavior earlier Matilda." Brian said. "I should have kept my composure better since there was a child present."

"You're just stressed." I said adding a little bubble solution to the tub. "I know the boys can be a handful. But they mean well. Sometimes they need a good smack upside the head."

"Still."

"Brian, it's fine." I said shushing him. "We all get annoyed sometimes. Keeping it in too often just makes it worse."

Brian nodded. He looked exhausted. There were dark rings under his eyes and he looked a bit gaunt and pale.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked. "I mean physically. You look very tired."

I reached and checked his forehead for a fever, but he brushed me away.

"Just..yes..tired." He said. "Hopefully this evening with the baby will help me relax some that I could get a good night's rest."

"Speaking of, hey Paul!" I yelled. "Tub's ready!"

He hopped into the bathroom with the happy boy. Placing a towel on the floor I put Julian down and began to undress him. I tried to remain fixated on the fact that this was going to be a naked baby and not Julian...uh yeah...my time.

"Oh look at the little tummy!" I say. I couldn't help myself and blew raspberries on it, while Julian laughed and tried to grab my hair.

"Such an imp!" Paul said as I lifted Julian and put him into the warm water. Immediately Paul and Brian were by my side enjoying the show as Julian did the typical splashing. Paul and Brian were having a blast, playing with him while I tried to wipe him down.

Just then my phone rang.

"That's probably your mummy!" I said. "She mentioned she'd call before his bedtime. Just watch him for me a moment."

I jogged out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone. Indeed it was Cynthia.

"Is he doing well?" She asked. "No trouble I hope!"

"He is perfect!" I answer honestly. "He just had dinner and now he is in the tub! Thankfully Paul and Brian stopped by to say hello, so they are helping with his bath right now."

"Wonderful!" She said. "They do adore him so and Julian loves them very much."

"Hard not to." I said. "You got a good baby there!"

"Thank you again for your help Matilda." She said. "I am glad I can finally spend some time with John and not have to worry about the baby."

"Pleasure is all mine!"

"I'd better run, kiss him goodnight for John and I." She said. "And that we love him."

"I will!"

"Call if there are any problems." She said. "We are just circling the clubs here, but I think we might stay at this one called "The Palace". I don't know what time tonight we will be back at the hotel."

"No problem Cynthia, have a nice time!"

We hung up and I turned to see Brian in the room wiping off his shirt with a towel.

"Hehe..Julian get ya?"

"Two person effort really." He said. "Both he and Paul decided my shirt needed a good soaking."

I peeked into the bathroom and saw Paul washing Julian with one hand and entertaining him with a toy duck in the other pretending it quacked. Julian was having a blast.

"Cynthia was right." I said to Brian as we watched quietly. "He does love Paul."

"Mm, ever since he was born all of the boys had this fascination with him." Brian said. "Paul especially. Any moment he got to spend with Julian, he took with keen interest. Surprises me a bit, such young men so interested in a baby."

"They are in retrospect his uncles." I said. "They all have such a close bond. I am glad they had the bit of maturity to support John and Cynthia."

"It was the right thing to do." Brian said. "I couldn't see that child raised improperly."

He stared out into space.

"He'll never want for anything, as long as I am around." He said.

I smiled lightly and I put my arm around his shoulder. Brian just squeezed my hand.

"I think this chap's ready to be dried off." Paul said breaking Brian and I out of our moment.

"Then why don't you?" I say putting a towel on his shoulder.

Paul gave me a look.

"Me?"

"Who else?"

"You..or Brian."

"I think you can do it Paul." Brian said. "It's not that hard."

He still looked a bit nervous. Playing about with a baby was one thing, caring for one, even a little can be a bit daunting.

"Here, I'll put a towel on the floor again and you take him out and put him down on it." I said grabbing the other. Then just take the other towel and rub him down."

"Umm, alright then. C'mere Jules."

Paul lifted the wet baby from the tub carefully and laid him on the towel. Then he took the one on his shoulder and began to dry him off.

"Am I doing it right?" He asked.

"Just fine." I said. "Good job!"

Paul grinned, still a bit anxious.

"Wrap him up in the towel and bring him to the bed. I'll get his pajamas."

Paul again did as was told and brought Julian to the large bed where I had a diaper and onesie ready.

"Well go on." I said to Paul. "He can't dress himself yet."

He looked at me like I had sprouted three heads.

"Oh no, not me."

"And why not?"

"I have no idea how to put a nappie on a baby."

"That's why you learn Paul." Brian said. He was busy preparing Julian's evening bottle on the little desk. "It all takes practice."

"This is a baby, not a piano."

"Diaper, or rather, nappy changing isn't rocket science Paul." I said as I unwrapped Julian from the towel. "You just place it underneath the baby, fold it, pin it, and voila you're done!"

"And stick him with the safety pin so hard we have to send him to hospital!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Come here." I said. "We'll do it together, if we keep arguing Julian's going to catch cold and diaper changing will be the least of our worries then."

A friend of me recently had a baby and she and her husband needed a break, so I had offered to watch the kid for the weekend. Since they were of the eco-friendly, no artificial diaper variety, they used cloth ones. Some parents too asked when it was time for a changing if we can use the diapers they brought instead of the hospitals. The only difference between the 2012 and 1964s version was the use of the safety pins instead of velcro or snaps. Truth be told I was also a a little worried about poking the kid myself, but hey I wasn't a nurse for nothing.

I placed Julian down on top of the diaper, and after applying a little powder to his bottom, quickly worked one side. Paul watched, biting his nail a little. When it was his turn he worked a little slower. Soon enough though, he had his side done. I checked and it wasn't too tight or too loose.

"Hehehe, look at that!" He said.

"You'll be a good nappy changer Paul." Brian said walking in with the bottle. I got Julian dressed.

"Here Brian, your turn." I said. "Give Julian his bottle."

Brian was less argumentative as he sat down on the bed and I placed Julian in his arms. I helped Brian position his arms so both he and Julian were comfortable. The baby was suckling away and dozing off at the same time. Finally he released his mouth from the nipple, hiccuped/burped and then was out like a light.

I ushered Brian who was still holding the sleeping baby and helped get Julian into the crib. Brian placed a kiss on top of Julian's sleeping head, while Paul looked down at him in wonder. With my finger to my lips I turned the light down in the room and moved all of us to the living area.

"Whew." Paul said flopping down on the couch.

"He's absolutely beautiful." Brian said taking a seat next to him and I on the other side.

"He's a great kid." I said. "He's going to grow to be a fine man."

"Think he'll be a musician like his dad and uncles?" Paul asked me with a wink.

I chuckled, already knowing the answer of course.

"He might." I said. "If anything he is destined for great things."

"You so sound sure." Brian said. "I do hope you are right."

I smile.

"If Julian ever strayed off the right path, I have a feeling four men plus his own father would make sure he heads back onto it."

"Damn right." Paul said. "I'd make sure the lad kept his nose clean."

"As clean as yours and the other lads I suppose?" Brian asked.

Paul chuckled. They weren't choir boys after all.

"As much as expected." He said. "I'd want him to have fun too! Not all stuffy like a certain godfather of his."

Brian just sighed in annoyance, but laughed.

"I am glad Julian has you both." I said. "As well as George and Ringo and of course John and Cynthia. He's got a huge circle of people that love him and want the best for him. Not many kids are that lucky."

_'At least for the time being.'_

"He's also got his Auntie Matilda too." Paul said looking at me.

"Yes." Brian agreed. "Who obviously adores him."

I blushed.

"Hard not to." I said.

"Now, now don't be so modest." Paul said placing his hand on mine. "You did a beautiful job, taking him on so his parents could have a night together. I hardly heard him cry the whole day. He is happy, fed, clean and now he is sleeping soundly in the other room and you did it without a shiver. I was nervous just getting him dry! You're wonderful!"

Okay, I must be a tomato by now.

"Th-thanks!"

I am sure if John was here he'd be teasing my ever present nervous stutter. But why am I getting nervous anyway, it was just a compliment? Maybe it was because it was so nice.

Or maybe it was because Paul's hand still was on mine and it felt pleasant. Suddenly I missed William and how he did the same thing whenever we road the subway or when we rode in his car. It always made me happy. But of course, William wasn't here and it sometimes made me ache inside.

"Matilda?" Paul asked. "You okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You got that faraway look in your eyes again."

"Oh, oh!" I said snapping out of it. "Just, sorry. I guess I am a bit tired."

"I think its time Paul that we let Matilda get her rest." Brian said getting up. "She's had a long day herself."

Paul looked up at Brian and then at me.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked.

I nodded with a smile.

"Honestly, it's like Brian said, I just need rest." I said. "Past my bedtime after all."

"Alright then." Paul said. "But really love, if something is bothering you, don't be afraid to tell me or of course the other lads. You are always listening to us, so there's no reason for you to hide if you have a bit of trouble."

"I as well Matilda." Brian said. "We want you to be well. There is no need to keep anything to yourself, we will always be there to help."

"Thank you." I said. "I appreciate it."

I walk them to the door with Paul grabbing his disguise. Brian peeked out the door.

"It's clear, but we better get a move on, good night Matilda." Brian said. "Come along Paul."

"You sure you'll be fine?" Paul asked me one more time as he slipped on his trench coat. "I can stick around if you just need a shoulder for a bit?"

I just roll my eyes and move his beret teasingly down his eyes.

"I need a pillow more than a shoulder right now!" I said. "Now get outta here."

Paul saluted, the beret still covering his eyes.

"Fare the well dear madam!"

And out the door he went.

I peeked out making sure they disappeared safely, then went to check on Julian. He was sleeping soundly in his crib, his thumb hanging out of his mouth.

That image alone made all of the lonely feelings I had disappear and I was able to get to sleep without much trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note** :  _Sorry for the very long hiatus. I went back to college just a year ago and am moving forward FINALLY! I will continue to write though as you see as much as I can when I am not inundated with college work. Enjoy!_

_-Harmony_Whisper_

* * *

It wasn't to say it was all fun and games. It was still work, tough work and look into a world that I think many Beatlemaniacs didn't want to believe. That The Beatles weren't perfect. They each had mood swings, partied a little too hard sometimes, and well...yeah...indulged quite a bit into everything. I felt bad being a friend of the Beatle ladies knowing that their guys went, shall we say, outside their relationships. I figured they already suspected so I kept my mouth shut so as not to further deepen any possible growing rifts. There were late night phone arguments, sometimes a visit would not be so nice and a door or two would end up being slammed and angry footsteps leaving a room. Brian would chase after the annoyed Beatle, usually being told to fuck off while I would go see the girl who was either in tears or fuming herself just to lend a kind ear or a shoulder. I didn't justify the cheating, of course not, but what could I do? They all were young, alone and far away sometimes, and had everything at their feet. Commitment wasn't exactly an easy thing to maintain. Part of me hoped the girls at least had a little fun on the side themselves. After all they weren't meek housewives. They all were pretty and intelligent and while they had decent enough guys, it wasn't fair that they should enjoy the spoils of success. Eye for an eye I suppose.

Such a bitch ain't it?

I myself, well, I was still pining for William after all of this time. I felt that even one night of passion would be cheating on him. The now probably thirty year old nurse me with the caring boyfriend. I can't even recall how much time has truly passed since I woke up here.

Now I am starting to wonder if that was all a dream and maybe this was the reality, but I still feel like I can't take part. Not just yet anyway.

It wasn't to say there weren't any offers. I went to a lot of parties and events with the guys and every so often a sweet man would come up to me and start a conversation. I basically was the wall flower, I didn't feel like mingling unless Brian or the boys felt I should be introduced. Not to say they didn't try to pull me out of this fake timidity I was creating.

Like this one party just after "A Hard Day's Night" had finished taping. It was at a lounge in London. Some press were there, a lot of the crew, tons of food, booze, and music. I, of course, tried to get out of going, but the boys insisted I attend. I never understood why they wanted me at these events. Brian said it was because I was the only one there who didn't bow down to them or sneer at them because of their success. Deep down, they all were still those semi-shy boys from Liverpool just trying to make their way.

"You are their source of normalcy." Brian said as we drove to the party. The boys were in the care ahead of us. "They feel better when you are nearby."

"Didn't realize I was their security blanket." I said with a laugh. Brian chuckled.

"Matilda, in this business, at times, there are no such things as friends." He said. "True friends who don't want of anything and them forget about it. The boys, while they have their girls, and their screaming fans, they have plenty of enemies. People who want to take advantage of them, hurt them. Sometimes I fear they don't understand that. But you, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked as we stopped at a stoplight.

"How do you get through to them like you do?" Brian asked. "They just seem to radiate to you without argument. It sometimes boggles my mind that its like pulling a tooth to just get them out of bed, but one word from you and they brighten up and listen? What is your secret?"

I shrug.

"There is no secret." I said. "I just be myself. You are their manager Brian, they need you to lead them. I'm just..like you said I'm their friend. You all are so kind to me, I have no reason to betray that trust. I don't want anything of you or them and I certainly don't want to hurt them. God knows they had enough of that."

"Ah so they told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About their pasts."

I cough a little.

"I heard bits and pieces." I said. "And you told me Liverpool is pretty working class, so there families weren't up there in the economy per se."

"No they weren't." Brian said with a sigh. "John and Paul had also lost their mothers, Ringo was a very sick child, and George lived in poverty. They had a very rough time growing up. I worry sometimes if those children still reside in them. As strong as they seem, I know there is a vulnerability which is why I get very tense. I fear they will lose their footing if something goes astray or another incident occurs. They aren't just some band I manage. I hold them very dear to my heart."

I smiled at Brian.

"And they hold you close to theirs." I said. "Don't let their tough exterior fool you Brian. In the end they know you are one of the few people they can still trust AND call their friend. They care about you very much."

Brian reached over and patted my shoulder.

"You are definitely one of a kind Matilda." He said. "So glad you are here."

* * *

At the party, the boys were immediately greeted, seated, and had everyone at their beck and call. I sat with some crew from the set and after some drinks and food the party started to gear up. One of the prop guys, Terry, I think his name was, started talking to me.

"Great movie it's going to be!" He said.

I nodded.

"You were the makeup lady right? Melinda?"

"Matilda." I said.

"Ah right!" He said. "You did a nice job on them."

"All they need is face powder and a good comb." I answer. "They are lucky."

Nature then decided to call, so I excused myself to the ladies room. After I came out the party was now dancing to the band playing and Terry was waiting for me.

"Thought you'd like a drink!" He said handing me a martini.

"Thanks." I said feeling a bit surprised.

"So what's it like?" He asked.

"What is what like?" I asked scanning around for the boys. John and Cynthia were with Maureen and Ringo having a smoke near a window. George and Patti were sitting with Brian while Paul and Jane were at the bar.

"Patting powder on those famous faces." He asked. "Have to do anything special with those fluttery eyes of theirs?"

Excuse me?

"Like I said, talcum powder and a comb." I answer back. "Everything else is all them."

"Uh huh." He said putting his arm above my head. "And what about you?"

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

"What's all you?" He said.

Okay this is getting a bit creepy.

"What you see here." I said.

"I do like it." He said getting too close for my comfort.

"Wasn't really looking for your approval."

"Aw come on now love." He said. "Don't be so cold. I bet you aren't so cold to them."

I look at him.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You know what I mean." He said. "I saw you with them while they were on set you know. You act all cute and sweet with them, like they are little mates. But I am sure that not what really happens behind closed doors."

Oh hell no.

"Just what exactly are you implying?" I asked ready to fume.

He puts his arm around me and I tensed up.

"I watched you for awhile now and have been meaning to talk to you. The American Make-Up Artist, all around friend to The Beatles. But really love, do you actually think you can keep up with this charade? This idea that you are just the Beatles friend as they so put it yet here you are, attending another one of their functions. I don't even get to be so lucky, and I have worked many a movie set."

He came in close that I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"So, why don't you give a hardworking fella a chance huh?" He said. "Let's leave this place and head back to mine and you can show me the work you REALLY do on The Beatles. Because really darlin, you aren't fooling anyone. We all know you are their..companion to put it politely. So why don't I return the favor, I'll be yours and you be my..companion.

Okay, release The Kracken.

I smile and chuckle seductively.

"My, my." I said. "What a lovely offer."

"Worth your while." He said staring at me with hazy eyes. "What do you say?"

"I say.."

**SPLASH**

I took the martini he gave me and threw the liquid in his face.

"I say you need to cool off you fucking pig!" I hiss. "Get your facts straight, I don't sleep with them and I sure as hell wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. Get the hell away from me!"

I turn around, but am jolted back suddenly because Terry had grabbed my arm and the next thing I knew his hand and my cheek had connected.

"American slag." He said now slurring his words. The alcohol he had been consuming all night had really hit his system. Just as he was about to go for another blow, a hand grabbed his wrist and all out chaos.

"What the hell is going on here!" Brian had asked. "Matilda are you are alright?"

"Fine." I said rubbing my face. "Just getting rid of some trash."

I was now surrounded by the boys who were immediately ready to pounce.

"It's always the same." Terry slurred in the arms of a bouncer. "Will fuck a Beatle, but not give a decent man a chance! Uptight slag."

"I'll show you decent you damn wanker!" I heard Paul yell and he charged for the man but Brian put himself in between the two.

"Paul relax." He said. "Everything is under control now."

"But he hurt Matilda!" Paul argued trying to push past Brian.

"Hey if he's going to have a shot at him, we all get one." John said cracking his knuckles a little. "No one lays a hand on our Matilda."

But Terry was already being escorted off the premise.

"No they don't." He said. "But no reason to sink to his degree of depravity. See he's gone now and he won't be allowed back."

"Who was he Matilda?" Cynthia asked patting a cold wet napkin on my face.

"Just some creep who thought he had the gusto to give his opinion of me." I said. "Guess he didn't like my retort."

"What did he say?" George asked.

"Rather not to be honest." I said. "He was obviously really drunk."

"Your cheek is a little red, but shouldn't be too bad." Ringo said taking a look.

"Dr. Ritchie's diagnosis." John said. "Best in the world!"

"You showed him." Maureen said. "That drink in his face was perfect."

"We all seemed to have caught a glimpse of it." Patti said. "It was amazing."

I smiled, but I really felt a bit stifled by the events.

"I'm going to just head outside to the balcony for a bit and grab some air." I said. "I'll be right back."

"Do you want us along Matilda?" Cynthia asked. "We are here for you, you know."

I shook my head.

"You all have done enough to help." I said. "Thank you, I'll just be a moment."

I headed outside.

* * *

Thankfully there wasn't anyone out there, so I was able to get my bearings. Sighing I let the breeze waft around me. My cheek stung but not too bad. Yep I was good.

Aw hell, let's face it. I felt like shit. I felt humiliated and demeaned and I had a welt on my cheek from the hand of a jealous prop guy for telling him off. All for just being a friend, yes a friend, a friend that was a girl, to a group of guys.

This sucks.

Tears sprang to my eyes that I angrily wiped away and bit back sobs. Oh no, was not going to cry. Ah uh, no way.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip as the tears ran down. Just before they fell from my face, I felt them captured in something, something soft. It startled me a bit and I jumped.

"Ah sorry."

It was Paul, holding a cloth napkin in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "We were a bit worried."

"Yeah, yeah, fine." I said turning my back to him not wanting him to see my crying face. Believe me, it's not pretty.

"You don't sound it, you know." He said.

Not fooling anyone.

"He was just a jerk." I said with a sniffle. "Nothing to get riled about."

I crossed my arms, hugging my body trying to fight the imminent crying.

"It's okay to be upset you know." Paul said. "He obviously said rude things to you and then he went as far as to slap you. He had no right to do that. Especially to you."

I sighed shakily.

"He just thought what everyone thinks." I said. "That I am just the American whore under the disguise of being your makeup artist. Thought he could have a shot at me and, well, I refused."

"And it was a beauty I might add." He said laughing. "The drink splashing in his face. Very graceful, I heard." He stopped though when he saw I wasn't laughing along. I just couldn't feel it this time. I truly felt crappy.

"Hey now." He said coming to face me. "Like I said, it's okay to be upset, but don't think anything less. You can't let what those people think of you be a bother. We know who you are, you are the amazing Matilda!"

"I don't feel so amazing right now." I said.

It was silent for a moment but then his fingers took my chin and tilted my face so I was looking up into his.

"Well you should." He said taking the napkin and wiping my face a little. "You aren't afraid of anything and tonight was another time you proved it. But don't believe what he says Matilda, you are far from it. After all, you are the best wielder of a comb I have ever met."

I looked up at that smirk of his and that sent me into a fit of giggles.

"Ah ha!" He said. "There it is, that smile and that laugh we all love!"

"You are crazy." I said wiping my eyes.

"And wouldn't be any other way!" He proudly stated. "Now, let's dry off that face, go back in and enjoy the fun!"

I blew my nose.

"Yeah, I don't want to keep you from Jane." I said. "I hope she isn't worried."

Suddenly his face fell.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh uh, nothing." He said. "She just couldn't stay. Movie shoot. Left a little before that row you had. I had just come in just to see that shit hit you."

I sigh.

"Great night for both of us huh?" I said.

He extended his arm.

"Now it will be, come on." He said and we walked back into the party.

* * *

At first we were swamped by concerned on lookers and I think Paul could sense my anxiety.

"Let's go join the others!" He said. Those others were currently on the dance floor with their sweethearts.

"I'm not the best dancer" I said warning him.

"Neither am I!"

And we both did that. We danced, stumbled, and laughed with the other three and their girls. Ringo and John would try to get in between with silly moves while George and Patti laughed from the side. Cynthia and Maureen gathered around me and being the wonderful friends that they were, checking to make sure I was alright. And in between all this fun, a slow song came on. I figured it was time to get off the floor but Paul took my hand stopping me and then bowed.

"May I dear lady?" He asked in a funny voice.

I laughed and curtsied accepting his invitation to dance.

"You may kind sir." And we began to dance.

"Your cheek looks much better." He said as we moved. "Thing of the past by morning, I'll bet."

"Good." I said. "Last thing I need or rather you all need is gossip about why your makeup artist has a bruised face."

"You could always say you got in a fight and won." He said twirling me. "It is the truth anyway. Even better that it was against a bloke and not a bird."

"You really think I won?" I said as we straightened out. "I can't help feeling like a fool."

"Matilda." He said as I went back into his arms. "The only fool was him."

He looked down at me.

"And me too." He uttered.

I gave him a look.

"You, why you?" I asked.

He laughed.

"I just..just am and that's all there is to it."


End file.
